Percy Jackson and the Kings and Queens of Olympus: Battle of Olympus
by fencingnae
Summary: (AU) This is the fifth instalment of this series. All the armies of Olympus are headed to Orthys for revenge against the attacks on their cities. Except for Percy and the army of Athens. Will they be able to hold their ground against the real army of Kronos?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fifth and final instalment of Percy Jackson and The Kings and Queens of Olympus. I strongly encourage you to read the other instalments before reading this one. I will update when I have time, hopefully weekly.**

The Olympian council hall was the picture of chaos. A war council had been summoned to address the growing threat of Othrys in the wake of Greek fire found in an underground labyrinth of each city in Olympus. The fact that so many kingdoms almost went up in flames and in a couple of instances part of two cities had gone up in flames, had caused an outcry for war among all the Olympians. Everyone was ready to march to Othrys, everyone except Athens. Percy's insistence that Othrys was a decoy and that Olympus wa the real target had caused a large debate.

"I don't care who you think he is," Dionysius complained. "The battle is in Othrys, and I'm not being left behind on some kin's word."

"You are giving us very little to go by, Athena." Zeus placated to the council. "I can not base an entire battle on one soldiers hunch. Stallion, or no stallion. Be reasonable, Athena."

"I know how it sounds." Annabeth's mother tried.

"It sounds like the wisest Queen in Olympus has fallen to superstitions." A voice on the other side of the council sneered.

Athena's nostril's flared. "But aside from the strange events around the boy, he has a point. We need to have some army keeping an eye on the south."

"There is nothing in the south. Not anymore." Zeus argued.

"At least to protect Olympus. That's not superstition, it's strategy." Athena glared toward where the offending remark was made.

"She has a point." Poseidon spoke up. "I can leave a portion of my army here at the capitol . . ."

A ruckus objected to that as people shouted, "We need Atlantis." or "Cowards."

Zeus raised a hand to settle the council down. Once they had quieted he addressed Poseidon directly. "I am going to have to object. Your army is needed." the two men looked at each other for a moment as though having a silent conversation. Then Zeus continued, But I see no reason why this Percy Jackson can't safe guard Olympus while we fight Othrys. Let the army of Athens and this Percy Jackson watch over the city while we vanquish our enemies."

In insulation stung and Annabeth wanted to share her won biting comments. Her mother had a look of annoyance for a moment then smiled pleasantly. "That's all I ask."

Annabeth noticed some of the confused looks that others gave.

"You will of course be joining us in Othrys." Zeus studied her. "Whether with or without your army is up to you. But your presence will be required."

The look of annoyance had returned to her mother's face. But she did a small bow and said, "As you wish."

"Athens will not be alone in defending Olympus." A feminine voice called out. Everyone turned toward the voice to find Lady Artimus standing there. "If Percy Jackson says that there is a threat to Olympus, then there is a threat to Olympus, and my hunters and I will stand with Athens to defend it.

The room erupted into murmurings and whispers.

"Lady, Athena," Hermes shouted over the din. "I'd like to offer up my troops to help."

"And have them turn on my troops? I think not. Don't think I haven't' forgotten the welcome you gave my daughter."

"I took care of that. Agrius was killed for his crimes and those who followed him." Hermes said defensively.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen again." Athena spat.

"Enough." Zeus roared. "We'll need Hermes cunning at Othrys." Zeus ended the argument.

Hermes sat down and Athena scanned the room. Annabeth's gaze stood fixed on Nico, who was deliberately avoiding her gaze. Annabeth watched as her mother slowly sat down.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing the attack on Othrys. Annabeth spent her time glaring at Nico, who continued to avoid her gaze, which made her all the more furious at him. Percy's reputation and all of Athens was hinging on his information that Kronos was marching from the south. And to top it off Hades and Nico sat disturbingly quiet throughout her mother's proposition. Hades could have at least offered to help defend Olympus, or at least support Athena in her proposition would be better than the silent treatment they were getting now.

Once the meeting was over, Annabeth made a beeline toward Nico. He noticed her coming toward him and sped up his pace away from her. Annabeth was having none of it and practically ran. She reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Where do you think you are going?" Annabeth practically growled.

"Lady Annabeth, I was just on my way to . . . take care of some business."

"Let's address my business first." Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Percy stuck his neck out for you not revealing your betrayal against Athens not to mention Olympus." Nico paled. He probably hadn't counted her knowing that little piece of information. "And how do you repay this? By letting him face the greatest threat to all of Olympus alone!" Annabeth seethed the last part out.

"I tried." Nico looked earnest. "But my father didn't want to give anyone reason to investigate us, namely me." Nico said miserably.

"So that's it? Well as long as your reputation stays intact, who care is we're all destroyed by Kronos." Annabeth spat. Nico looked even more miserable than before. "With only Athens to defend Olympus, you know we don't stand a chance against Kronos. You above anyone knows what we're up against. You owe Percy." Annabeth left him with that, still seething.

As she was headed back toward her mother she saw Clarisse across the way. They locked eyes for just a moment, but Clarisse looked away leaving Annabeth wondering.

"Annabeth." Athena's commanding voice called out. Annabeth hurried to her side. Malcom was already with her. "We are leaving. There is much to do."

"Yes, mother." Annabeth and Malcolm chorused.

"We'll have to leave a portion of our troops in Athens, for safety reasons, but Lieutenant Jackson will take the larger portion into Olympus. Athena rattled off as she walked quickly toward their room. "Malcolm and you will stay in Athens, of course."

Malcolm and Annabeth both objected. "This is my chance to prove myself in battle." Malcolm argued.

"But he's your heir." Annabeth tried to reason as she struggled to keep up.

Athena stopped short and looked at them both. "Don't question my judgement. A kingdom without an heir is as good as lost. I can be put at risk. You cannot."

Malcolm looked dejected. Annabeth huffed at the thought of being trapped at home again. But cheered up as a plan began to form for her escape.

Athena took two steps before she was intercepted by a man with blond hair and blue eyes that stayed fixed on Annabeth. He had what would have been a handsome face had it not have such a glint in his eyes that betrayed his smile. "Queen Athena! You are looking well."

"Nero." Athena stated his name flatly. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you how courageous you were to challenge Zeus so directly."

"I wasn't challenging Zeus!" Athena said it with more force than is acceptable for a royal. Nero paid into mind.

"I would of course aid you in your noble endeavor had I an army to lend."

Athena narrowed her eyes at Nero and tightly said, "Of course."

"But I must say it is a pleasure in itself to be able to finally meet your daughter, Princess Annabeth." Annabeth actually shrunk at the praise. "You are quite a remarkable princess."

Athena stepped in front of Annabeth, and Malcolm stood protectively beside her. "She is an exceptional young woman and worthy of only the best."

Nero's face turned sour for the briefest of moments.

"We'd love to stay and chat, but war is upon us and unlike you, we have an army to get ready." Athena pushed past him with Annabeth by her side and Malcolm on her other. Annabeth glanced back to see Nero watching them leave with a steely look in his eye that gave Annabeth shivers.

She turned to her mother and asked, Who was that?'

"Bottom feeder tryin to rise above his station." Athena said with disgust.

"He hasn't tried to contact you about courting me, has he?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

Athena opened the door to their room. "I would never let anyone so lowly near you."

Annabeth at first felt relieved. Then her thoughts turned toward someone else who her mother would consider lowly and she didn't quite knowhow to feel.

"Now before we leave, I want you to meet with Pollox one more time." Athena said. Annabeth inwardly groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy had been busy for weeks, between getting the soldiers ready to be mobile, help plan the defense of Athens should they get attacked, and continue the training of soldiers. There was a nervous energy among the men as they prepared. Percy especially felt self consious and nervous because everyone was looking to him for reassurance that he wasn't sure he could deliver. Percy had only had his new rank of lieutenant for a few weeks and was having a hard time keeping the soldiers contained. When Queen Athena returned, the nervous energy doubled. Percy wasn't surprised when he got the call for a meeting in the war room. He _was_ surprised when he was the only one reporting.

Queen Athena sat with her children on either side of her and General Philiuppieus and General Bracca sitting beside her son, Prince Malcolm. Percy saluted and stood at attention.

"Lieutenant Jackson," Queen Athena addressed him, "time is of the essence. Olympus denied our council and will not aid in the defense of Olympus. Artemis and her hunters have offered aid. How much help they will be is debatable. I am putting you in charge of thirty thousand men. That's two thirds of my army." She emphasized. "Go to Olympus and defend it to the best of your ability. The rest will defend Athens, minus a small group to be my personal guard. I am headed to Orthys, as commanded by Zues, the high king. If what you say is true and Kronos marches from the south and not Orthys, then you will need every man that can be spared. Make no mistake, you are on your own." Percy could hear his heart hammering in his chest. "I strongly suggest building defenses around the city. I will continue to try and convince the others to send additional troops." Athena paused as if giving Percy a chance to process all this. "Do you have any questions?"

Percy took a deep breath. He wanted to ask why him. He wanted to suggest another of higher command to take on such a feat. But in the end, he only said, "No, you majesty."

"Very well, you leave at first light. Prepare your men accordingly." She presented a scroll that he knew to have the names of the men that would serve under him.

He approached the queen and took it from her. He saluted and as he turned to leave, his eye caught hold of Annabeth's. It was just a moment, but he felt better about tackling such a huge task.

The preparation was daunting to say the least, but they had everything ready to move out by nightfall. Percy knew it would be a sleepless night for everyone. He was restless himself. It was late when he went to the arena. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was, to see Princess Annabeth donning a sword and whacking and stabbing furiously at a dummy pole.

Percy withdrew his own sword. She stilled at the sound and then turned toward him. "I Thought you would be either too busy or too tired to spar tonight." She checked the blade of her sword.

"Couldn't sleep. I thought you would be too tired from your travels." He said nervously.

"Guess no one is getting much sleep." She said.

"What's with the sword?" Percy asked.

She looked at her blade as though analyzing it. "The sword is the standard weapon for a soldier. Just thought I would get familiar with it."

Percy was suddenly concerned. "Annabeth, I don't think . . ."

"I'm coming, whether you like it or not."

"That was when all of Olympus was going to fight. I'm not sure what the odds are now, but they are not looking good." Percy argued.

"Then you could use one more soldier." Annabeth looked back stubbornly.

Percy breathed frustratedly through his nose. "Annabeth, . . ." He started again only to have Annabeth cut him off.

"And don't give me that 'you're a future queen of Olympus' garbage either. There won't be an Olympus if we don't succeed."

Percy sighed dejectedly, "There's no changing your mind, is there?"

Annabeth smiled, "No."

"I know everyone is looking to me to pull off some miracle, but we may not survive this." Percy looked at her worriedly.

Annabeth looked back at him with a serious expression, "Then we will die together." The words hung between them as they stared at each other. Percy could feel his heart constrict and his stomach ache. He saw a blush creep across Annabeth's cheeks. "So are we going to spar?"

Percy felt his senses slowly come back as she raised her sword. Percy took a couple of steps back and raised his sword in response. She attacked first swinging her sword expertly through the air. Percy easily blocked her and felt the adrenaline rush through his body.

"So how are you going to get away?" He asked.

Annabeth smiled coyly, "Wouldn't you like to know." And she attacked with increased force.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth packed everything that she would need for her trip before she went to bed. She snuck enough rations for a couple of weeks. That night, she had a restless nights rest. She reviewed her plan over and over again, looking for any flaw that she hadn't thought of. By the time morning arrived, she felt confident in her plan, but was exhausted. She was filled with nervous anticipation as she dressed. Juniper could hardly get her hair done as Annabeth kept fidgeting.

When she joined her mother at the front steps, the army was already assembled. Percy stood at the front with Blackjack by his side. He looked every bit the stalwart soldier. But Annabeth knew the doubts that filled him, because of their talk the night before. Her mother inspected the army carefully before raising her hand and signaling for them to march. Percy climbed on Blackjack and led the army out of Athens. It was a stirring sight to see over thirty thousand men marching off to war. At the end of the army were the supply wagons and the blacksmiths with their tools. Once the last of the men were off, Athena started to get herself ready. Malcolm assembled her guard. Annabeth made sure Athena's gear was packed and put in the travel wagon. Once Athena was ready, Malcolm and Annabeth stood ready at the steps to see her off.

Athena placed a hand on Malcolm's shoulder, "Protect the city."

Malcolm nodded.

She turned to Annabeth. "Be safe."

Annabeth nodded back, trying not to let the guilt show.

Satisfied, Athena entered her carriage. Malcolm and Annabeth watched the carriage pull out and exit the palace gates. Once she was out of sight, Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. Malcolm gave her a funny look. Annabeth tried for smiling innocently as she walked by him into the palace. He didn't say anything, and once she was out of his sight, made a beeline for her room.

"My lady." Juniper curtsied.

"If anyone asks, I'm not feeling well." Annabeth grabbed her bag from under her bed.

"Not again." Juniper bemoaned.

"You're leaving me alone, again?" Annabeth started when she heard Malcolm's accusing voice. She whirled around to see Malcolm glaring at her.

"Malcolm! I . . . it's not what it seems."

"You would disobey mother and do what?" Malcolm challenged.

Annabeth squared her shoulders. She was caught. She couldn't deny it any more. Now she would battle. "Do not think me weak, brother. I have been training with the sword and dagger for years." Annabeth lowered her tone to try for a more reasonable argument. "You are the heir. I am but a pawn to be married off to further Athen's relationships. Someone needs to be in Olympus with our army. I can be sacrificed.

"Mother doesn't think of you as a pawn." Malcolm said defensively.

"Oh really?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Silly me. And I guess I've just been passed from one prince to another for what?"

"Annabeth," Malcolm tried again.

"Athens still needs you." Annabeth came to the point. "Mother was right. A kingdom without its heir is lost. You will need to lead the people should Athens come under attack. As for me, I am going were I can help, where I feel I am needed most."

"Let me guess," Malcolm interrupted, "with Percy Jackson."

The words actually startled her and she fought to control her blush. "Defending Olympus. It will be the deciding factor of the war."

"You think he is the legend reincarnate." He accused.

"I think he is a good and honest person who doesn't have an ulterior motive."

"Be careful, Annabeth. Remember your station." He warned.

Annabeth lost her temper, "I know my place!" She practically yelled. She took a breath to get herself under control. "They'll need all the help they can get. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I could help, but didn't."

Malcolm looked at her skeptically. "Mother is going to be angry."

"I won't tell her you knew."

"Come back alive." Malcolm's voice cracked.

Annabeth hugged her brother. "Keep our people safe."

Malcolm hugged her back for a long time. When he let go, he left her room without another word. Annabeth sighed deeply and then began changing into her armor. Once she was finally dressed, she grabbed her bag of supplies and headed to the stables. She saddled her horse and strapped her supplies to the saddle. She felt confident that she looked like all the other soldiers as she mounted her horse and rode out the palace gates and out of Athens without looking back and without interference. Something she thought might be Malcolm's doing. Once outside Athens, she urged her horse into a full run. She caught up to Athen's army by dusk. She considered staying in the back, but decided on riding up to the front, where Percy was, so he could help cover for her. She rode past the blacksmiths, spotting Tyson as she rode by. She rode past the supply wagons and the army. She only slowed down once she reached the front and settled into the same pace as Blackjack with Percy atop. No one made any motion that acknowledged her late arrival. The only sign she got was a side glacé from Percy.

Shortly after she arrived, Percy gave the signal to halt. He turned Blackjack around or Blackjack turned him around, it truly was fascinating to see how they worked together, and began giving orders.

"Set up the tents and make camp for the night." He shouted clearly.

"Annabeth got off her horse and led it off the road. Everyone was tying their horses to the trees in the forest. Annabeth followed suit. She noted that Blackjack grazed without any restraint. She saw Percy motion for her. She went over to him.

"Go and collect some firewood." He murmured.

"Good thinking." she replied and wandered off picking up dry sticks off the ground. She noticed a couple of soldiers doing the same thing, which made her feel as though her plan to disguise herself worked. However, she did feel awkward keeping her helmet on when the other soldiers did not. When she felt she had a good amount, she returned to camp. She was impressed at how quickly they had put up everything. She put down her collection of firewood and the other soldiers followed suite. All the tents were the same size except one, the command tent. She could smell the food cooking, making her stomach growl.

"Want something to eat?" Percy's voice startled her when he spoke behind her.

"Um, yeah." Annabeth suddenly felt self conscious.

Percy led her to the command tent. Inside was a table with a hot meal on it and a pitcher of water next to it. Annabeth noticed the large bed on the other side of the curtains, separating the private chambers from the rest of the tent.

"Um, I think you've made a mistake. This is the command tent. This is your meal."

"How so?" Percy smirked as if he thought what she said was funny.

"The command tent goes to the highest rank. You're the highest rank here."

"Are you sure, your highness?"

Annabeth was taken aback at being addressed so formally. "I'm not royalty here. I'm just a regular soldier."

"Percy snorted as he tried not to laugh. "Annabeth, those next in command know you're here."

"What? How?"

"On account that they fought with you in the labyrinth, and on account that you arrived very late. You did ride up to the very front as though you were leading the army."

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth a few times, not knowing what to say.

"Besides," Percy continued, "did you actually think I would let you sleep with the men?"

Annabeth blushed at that. Then she thought of something. "Wait. The soldiers that were picking firewood with me . . ."

"Were picking firewood . . . while watching over you."

Annabeth huffed, "You're getting to be as bad as my mother."

"You are here, are you not? And by the way, I think the men are proud to have you here."

Annabeth blushed at that. "Where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about me. I can sleep just about anywhere. Good night, your highness." Percy turned to leave.

"Good night." She replied back softly.

Percy left her alone in the command tent. She couldn't help but notice the two guards outside her tent. She also noticed her bag that she packed for the trip in the private section. Guess she hadn't thought of everything, but Percy had.


	4. Chapter 4

The men had provided Percy with his own tent. It wasn't as large as the command tent, but large enough for Blackjack to hang out in, if he wished, but he didn't. Percy slept somewhat well, as well as one can when you're about to go to battle. While breakfast was being served in shifts, the camp was being taken down. Percy saw Annabeth getting her horse packed. She still had her armor on, but she had left the helmet off. He guessed that since she now knew that everyone already knew she was here, there was no point in trying to blend in.

It was late morning when they were finally able to go. Annabeth rode up front with Percy again. They didn't talk much. No one talked much as they continued their march toward Olympus. When the city finally came into view, they doubled their pace. Soon they were at Olympus' gate, which were now closed.

"That's odd." Annabeth commented, "I've never seen Olympus' gates closed before."

"It's war time. Makes sense. Prince Malcolm probably did the same thing, once Athena had left." Percy replied.

He motioned for the army to halt a few yards from the gate, while he and Annabeth rode up to it. The gates looked much bigger and formidable closed than Percy noticed before. "Should I knock?" Percy joked.

"State your business." A voice called out.

Percy looked up and saw a soldier leering down at him over the wall.

"Lieutenant Percy Jackson, reporting for duty." Percy called out.

"Great. That's just great. Your here to protect Olympus." The way he said it made it sound like some kind of joke.

"Yes, as ordered by Queen Athena." He replied back.

"Well, no one's stopping you. Defend Olympus from outside the walls."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. Both had a look of confusion and shock.

Annabeth looked back up at the soldier on the wall with a look of determination. "I am Princess Annabeth of Athens. I demand to know what is the meaning of this."

The soldiers tone changed slightly, "I'm sorry princess, but we are under orders from Zeus to not let any armies within the walls."

Annabeth grit her teeth and lowered her voice so that only Percy could hear. "That fool. He thinks Athena is going to try and take over Olympus."

"We don't have time for this." Percy murmured back.

"Perhaps you should meet up with your friends at the southern gate." The soldier called out.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "Must be Artimus." Annabeth reasoned.

Percy nodded his head, but he was already looking at the defenses of the wall of Olympus. They rode back to the men. His next in command were waiting. "Otic and Layland, I want you to start digging a pit around the outside of this wall, going round each side." Percy ordered. Stephen do the same at the west entrance. Palo, you've got the east entrance. The rest follow us to the southern entrance."

Yes, sir." They chorused.

"Good idea." Annabeth commented, "Unless we have to end up attacking the city itself."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Percy cringed at the idea.

They made their way around the city of Olympus toward the southern gate. Percy was surprised to see more than Artimus' hunters there. Princess Clarisse was hollaring a string of curses up at some soldier on the wall.

"Princess Clarisse?" Percy looked at her disbelievingly.

"Oh, now Prissy shows up. Tell them to let us in."

"We've already tried." Annabeth got off her horse and approached her. "Zues is being paranoid."

"Humph, well he ought to. We could easily take this place." Clarisse eyed the gate.

"That doesn't help matters." Artimus eyed the top of the wall.

"Annabeth, look at you!" Thalia exclaimed as she hugged her. "Not hiding anymore. Does your mother know?"

"Not at the moment." Annabeth fidgeted.

Percy also got off his horse. "The men are digging a pit around the wall, it will help with defenses."

"If we could get in." Clarisse yelled for emphasis.

"We have some other concerns." Nico's voice said out of nowhere, making everyone jump.

"Nico!" Percy said ecstatically.

"Where did you come from?" Clarisse eyed the surrounding area skeptically.

"Ephyra. How about you?" Nico deadpanned.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes.

"What other concerns?" Percy steered the conversation.

"The cities south of here are in Kronos' path to Olympus." Nico stated simply.

The impact of what Nico said had a somber effect on everyone. "We need a map." Percy declared.

"I've got one in my tent." Clarisse offered.

"Let's go." Percy said.

Clarisse led the way toward her tent on the outskirts of the city. It looked like she had been here for awhile. Once in the tent she ruffled through some papers until she found what she was looking for. She laid the map out on the table in the room. Everyone crowded around it. Olympus stood in the center of the map. To the south were the cities, Delphi, Naxos, Corinth, Thebes, and Theseum.

"That's a lot of cities to protect." Clarisse commented. "Are you certain that Kronos' army is coming?"

There was a tension in the room as the question hung in the air. Percy finally said, "I trust my source."

"Well, it would be helpful if we knew what we were up against."

"Kronos is bringing at least a hundred thousand." Nico supplied.

"And you know this because . . ." Artimus asked.

"Because I have my own sources." Nico glared back. Everyone accepted his explaination.

"How many did you bring with you?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Only my personal army of ten thousand. Dad wouldn't let me bring any more."

"So add that to what we brought and we have fourty thousand to cover five cities." Percy calculated.

"Actually," Nico cleared his throat. "Adding my thirty thousand, that would be seventy thousand men."

"You brought an army?" Clarisse looked around. "Where?"

Nico gave a sharp whistle and the entire field to the west looked as though men were rising from the earth.

Clarisse and Annabeth looked startled. Percy, having seen it before, looked at Nico and said, "You know, that looks really creepy."

"That's the point." Nico smiled.

"So seventy thousand men over five cities, whose armies have left to go fight Orthys."

"It's impossible." Annabeth announced. "Our best chance is to defend ourselves behind the walls of one city. If we spread out, we'll be slaughtered and Kronos will just take Olympus."

This pronouncement had a somber effect on the group. "What about the people?" Nico questioned. He looked to Percy. They all did.

Percy studied the map. "We'll bring them here." He announced.

"What? How?" Clarisse looked exceptionally puzzled.

"Artimus, Corinth is closest. Take your hunters there and evacuate the city of as many citizens as you can. "Clarisse you'll . . ."

"Take Delphi and Naxos. " Nico interrupted. "Percy and I will take Thebes and Theseus."

Everyone stared at Nico at his interruption.

"Wait a minute, I have the smaller army. Why do I have to take two cities?" Clarisse complained.

"You can have half of mine." Nico said nonchalantly.

"Nico, what is going on?" Percy asked.

"Trust me." Was all he would say.

Percy studied him for a moment with Nico staring back with a determined look. "Okay." Percy said slowly. "Evacuate the cities with as many as will willingly come. We know that some residences are for Kronos. So there is no point in forcing people. And do not engage the enemy at this point. Get in and get them out. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their affermation.

"I am going to leave part of Athen's army here to continue with the outer defense. Okay, we leave at dawn. Any questions?"

No one said anything, but still stared at him. "Dismissed?" Percy wavered under their gaze. It felt strange to have all of these royals looking at him as though they were under his command.

At his word, everyone left the tent to relay their orders and get ready for tomorrow. Percy followed Nico and pulled him aside. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"There's something you need to see in Thebes."

"I'm not going anywhere near Thebes." Percy emphasized.

"It's just on the outskirts of the city." Nico pressed. "It's important."

Percy took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how much trust I am putting in you, especially after . . ."

"I know." Nico rushed. He looked eager to not talk about his previous affiliation. "Trust me."

"Okay. I'm trusting you. But you are evacuating Thebes, got it?"

"Got it." Nico confirmed.

Percy left Nico to return to his men and get everything in order for tomorrow. He felt sick at the thought of once again headed anywhere near Thebes.


	5. Chapter 5

They left early that morning. Percy wished Artimus' Hunters and Clarisse good luck as they parted. Nico rode up front with Percy and Annabeth, but he didn't see his army. He assumed that they were remaining hidden, while they traveled. It was quiet as they rode. Percy wanted to ask Nico more questions, but his greatest fear was that Nico was taking him to Thebes to expose him, maybe even get a reward for turning him in. What if it were a trap. The closer they got to Thebes, the more anxious Percy became. They had made better time than Percy had thought they would, making Percy fidget more than usual. When they had stopped for the night, Percy could see the city's lights in the distance. Annabeth must have noticed his anxiety, as she put a reassuring hand on his and said, "It will be alright."

Percy nodded in response, but didn't dare speak. They set up camp for the night. Percy avoided dinner, especially when Annabeth invited him to join her and Nico. Percy secluded himself from the others and stared out into the night, looking at the city's lights. Unbidden memories filled his mind: a soft smile when he accidentally spilled the flour and then the flour fight afterwards. If he closed his eyes and concentrated, he could feel her arms around him and smell her faint scent of sweets. Then came the beatings at the discovery of wasting so much flour. His heart ached so much as these memories came flooding back. He unconsciously balled his hands into a fist.

"Tired?" Nico's voice asked from behind him.

Percy relaxed his fists and quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. "Not really." He answered.

"Good, we'll sneak out tonight and I'll show you something that will change everything."

Percy turned and gave him an inquisitive look.

"I swear it will be worth the risk."

"Why tonight? Why just us?" Percy questioned.

"You can bring a few men if it makes you feel better, but she gets spooked easily."

"Who?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Percy looked back at the city. "We're not going in the city?" Percy asked again.

"No." Nico answered.

"Let's get this over with." Percy sighed. Any other man, once betrayed, would have never took such chances. But Percy couldn't help but trust Nico. He found Blackjack grazing on some lush grass in the area, rare in this place. "Looks like we're going for a ride tonight. Are you up for that?" Percy questioned the stallion. Blackjack nodded his head and held still for Percy to get on. As he made his way to the edge of camp, he encountered Otic.

"Going someplace?" He asked.

"Nico wants to show me something tonight. We'll be back in the morning." Percy explained. "Make sure no one shoots us."

Otic saluted. "Does the princess know?" He asked slyly.

Percy shifted in his saddle. "No."

"Yes, sir." Otic smirked.

Percy ignored him and met Nico at the edge of camp.

"No guard?" Nico questioned.

"You said I could trust you. I believe you. If I'm wrong, . . ." Percy actually didn't know what, so he left it hanging.

Nico's response surprised him. He smiled and looked eager to prove himself. They rode out into the night, Percy following Nico. Riding full speed they were almost upon Thebes' city gates just after midnight when Nico lead him off the road onto a smaller one. They raced their horses down the narrow lane until Percy saw a villa lit up in the night. Nico lead him right up to it before they came to a complete stop. It was a beautiful villa that looked extremely well kept. It looked like it belonged to a royal.

"Isn't a bit late to be visiting?" Percy asked.

"Luke? Hermes? Is that you?" A woman came out of the villa. She had long blond hair and was in a white flowing gown that with her pale white skin, gave her a ghostly look. "Oh." A look of disappointment came over her face when she saw them. "Do you know Luke?" She asked.

"Yes." Percy answered a bit bewildered.

"Oh, you do? Well come in. Come in." She ushered them into the villa. She led them into a sitting area that may have once been as lavish as the palace, but was now covered in dust. "Sit." She commanded. "It's been so long since we've had company. Luke! Hermes!" She yelled. She paused for a moment as though waiting for a reply. When none came she looked disappointed again. Then her face brightened. "They must be out hunting. Luke loves hunting with his father."

The words sent a shock of electricity through Percy's body. "Luke is Hermes' son?" The question left his mouth before he could stop it.

He hadn't expected a reply, but the woman exclaimed, "Of course he is. Hermes favored me. He said I was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. When Luke came . . ." She stopped as though she were confused for a moment.

"Hermes, the King of Thebes?" Nico pressed.

She focused on him. "Of course, silly. What other Hermes is there? I'm the Queen of Thebes!" She announced giddily and laughed loudly until they turned to sobs.

Percy and Nico looked at each other. "Well, we should probably get going." Percy announced as he stood up.

"Oh." She looked disappointed again. "It's because I didn't offer you food sooner." She began crying. "I promise Luke will be here soon."

Chills went down Percy's back at this proclamation. He and Nico looked at each other. "How soon?" Percy asked.

"Soon." She replied.

"Yes, but did he give a date or a time?" Nico pressed.

"Mmm, not really. But he said he would try to be here by my birthday."

"When is your birthday?" Percy asked.

"August eighth." She said proudly. "He said he was going to give me a show with fireworks." She looked excited.

"That's two days from now." Nico murmured.

"Thank you for your time, but we promised Luke we would meet him. Do give our regards should you see him before we do."

"Oh." She looked sad, but didn't cry. "Yes, I'll tell him." She replied back formally.

Percy and Nico quickly left the villa. Luke's mother saw them off, like a good hostess, waving goodbye. They rode to the end of the road. "We need to get our armies moving or we won't have time to get everyone out." Percy told Nico.

"You won't reach Theseus in time. You have to go back and get your army and evacuate Thebes."

"What are you talking about. You have to go back for your army too." Percy argued.

"No I don't." Nico simply said.

"What! They're here!" Percy exclaimed as he looked around.

"Father told them, not to let me out of their sight. They take their orders very seriously. I'll take them on to Theseus."

"No wait!" Percy could feel himself start to panic as Nico turned to head East. "There has to be another way. Nico, you promised!"

"I'll make it up to you." Nico called over his shoulder, leaving Percy behind.

Percy cursed under his breath, turned Blackjack around and headed back toward his army.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth was furious. She had woken to find out that Percy had run off with Nico to who knows where. The men were already starting to pack up camp, although it didn't seem as though they were in any kind of hurry. Why would they be? Their commanding officer was missing. Annabeth fumed and with each passing minute became more irritable.

"Rider approaching!" The lookout yelled.

The whole camp stopped to see who it was. Annabeth saw a rider on a black horse speedily approaching them.

"Your, highness?" Otic said from behind her.

She knew he was looking for instruction. "It's him." She said tersely.

"Let him pass!" Otic called out.

Annabeth began building her argument as she watched him get closer to camp. She wanted nothing more than to yell at him for his poor leadership skills, leaving his men in the middle of the night, and not even warning her. By the time he reached camp, she was extremely riled up. He came to an abrupt stop in front of her, Otic and the rest of the leaders.

"Pack up the camp, double time. We've got to move now!" There was a wildness in his eyes and a sense of urgency. Annabeth's argument completely deflated. The men instantly jumped into action.

"What is it? Where did you go?" She asked as he got off Blackjack.

"I'll tell you on the way. We've got less than two days to get who we can out of Thebes." He headed to his untouched tent and began packing.

"Thebes? I thought we were going to evacuate Theseus?"

"Change of plans. Nico had his army were closer. He went on to Theseus."

"Where did you go?" Annabeth demanded.

Percy gave a frustrated sigh. "I will tell you everything. I promise. But right now, we have got to get moving." He looked at her with an earnest pleading look.

Annabeth left him without a single word. She strapped her already packed bag to her horse. All the tents had been collapsed and were being loaded. With Percy's urgency, it seemed the camp had been packed up in mere moments. Percy was helping the men load the last of the tents. Once he was satisfied, he got on Blackjack and called for them to move out. Everyone scrambled up on their horses, including Annabeth, to catch up with Percy. It was the fastest she'd seen the camp move.

She found her place next to Percy, who kept looking back to make sure that everything was moving and nothing was left behind. After a while he seemed satisfied. He moved them at a trot, going at a slightly faster pace then the previous days.

Annabeth kept looking at Percy, waiting as patiently as she could for his explaination. They rode in silence for a while, before he finally spoke. "Nico took me to Luke's mother's house." Annabeth gave him a surprised look. "She lived just outside Thebes." He paused as though trying to determine what to say next.

"And?" Annabeth encouraged him impatiently.

"And . . . turns out she and Hermes had an affair." He didn't look at her.

Annabeth processed this. "Wait? Are you saying Luke is a prince?"

"Illegitimate. Yes."

"Why didn't he say anything?" She asked herself more than Percy.

"My guess? Hermes refused to aknowledge him. His mom, she seemed to be living in two worlds. She kept saying that Luke and Hermes were out hunting or that she was the Queen of Thebes, and then she would just loose it and start crying, as if she knew it wasn't true."

Annabeth thought about what Percy described. "Can you imagine being told you're a prince your whole life, but then find out your father won't even claim you?" Annabeth pondered.

"Can you imagine knowing you're a prince and falling in love with a princess?" Percy murmured.

This startled Annabeth. She hadn't known that Percy knew of Thalia and Luke's relationship. "Do you think Thalia knows?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"I don't know." Percy kept his eyes on the road.

"So where did you get the two days from?" She asked.

"She mentioned that Luke was coming for her birthday, which is in two days, and that he would have fireworks."

Annabeth looked at Percy again. His hands were constantly finding things to do. Rubbing his neck, running them through his hair, adjusting his armor, fiddling with Blackjack's mane. 'He's nervous about returning to Thebes.' She thought. She fought the urge to tell him that she knew about his past, about how someone was trying to get rich from the information. She wanted to tell him that she didn't care about it, that she believed in him, that she would follow him. But she didn't.

Befor long, the entrance to Thebes came into view. Its gates were open, and it was business as usual. It was quite the contrast compared to Olympus. Percy called for the army to halt and ordered for them to make camp. He looked at the city as though it were a terrifying opponent as he put on his helmet as though preparing for battle. He pulled it as low over his eyes as it would go, as if that would hide him from view.

Annabeth sidled her horse up to his and asked in a low voice, "Do you want me to do the speaking?"

He glanced at her nervously. "Oh, um, I guess it would sound more official coming from you." He stammered.

She smiled encouragingly. She couldn't fathom how anyone could think him capable of being a cold blooded murderer. They took a handful of men and entered the city. "We should talk to who has been left in charge." Annabeth said. Percy nodded in response. He didn't say much the entire ride to the palace. While the city may have been open, the palace was not. Its gates were closed.

"Open the gates at once." Annabeth commanded.

"Who comes to the Palace of Hermes?" A voice demanded.

"Princess Annabeth of Athens does." Annabeth called back.

They didn't hear anything back, and they looked at each other questioningly. Then suddenly, the gates opened. A soldier stood on the other side. "Welcome, Princess Annabeth of Athens." He called out.

Annabeth smirked at Percy, who lowered his helmet again. They entered through the gates, which shut behind them. "I need to speak to who is in charge." Annabeth said in a commanding voice.

"I have been put in charge." The soldier replied. "I am Captain Hadley."

Annabeth got off her horse with the rest of the company following suit. "We have come to evacuate this city. If we pool our resources to Olympus, we'll stand a better chance of fighting Kronos' oncoming army."

"Your highness, We have sworn to safe guard this city. We will defend the palace to our dying breath." Annabeth looked closer at the soldiers within the palace walls. They looked resigned.

"Do you have any idea what you are up against?" She asked.

"Better than you do." He said in an sad tone. "Follow me." He led them into the palace. Percy motioned for the soldiers that they brought with them to stay in the courtyard. The soldier led them all the way up to the tallest tower. A couple of soldiers were posted there. He wordlessly handed her a looking glass. She looked through it toward the south. At first she could only make out a haze, then she realized the haze was the dust being kicked up from the oncoming army. She took a closer look and sucked in a breath.

Percy took the glass from her and looked through it. "That's more than a hundred thousand." Percy said tensely. "How many men do you have?" He ask the soldier.

"Twenty thousand was all that Hermes could leave." He replied.

"Twenty!" Annabeth said in surprise. "He knew they were coming, and he could only leave twenty?"

"Why did he take soldiers to Orthys at all, if he knew Kronos was coming?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Because Zeus told him to. Hermes tried to offer us help in defending Olympus, but mother turned him down. She was still upset at him from our last visit."

"You have to come with us." Percy pleaded. "The city is lost. You're only chance for survival is to come with us."

"We can not. We have pledged our lives." The captain remained firm.

"Your lives are worth more than this." Percy argued in frustration.

"Evacuate as many as will go with you among the citizens. We'll take out as many of Kronos' army as we can before they get to you."

Percy looked at them in disbelief, then he looked at Annabeth as if he hoped the she could make them break their oath. She looked at the brave captain and the soldiers with him and asked, "Is there any way we can change your mind?"

"I'm afraid not, your highness." She had never seen someone so resigned to die before. It was a sad thing to see.

"No." Percy refused to accept the fate they had chosen for themselves. "I order you to evacuate the city."

"You have no jurisdiction here, Percy Jackson. But I appreciate the sentiment." He motioned for them to leave the tower.

Annabeth ushered Percy out, who looked like he was about to argue again. When they were back in the courtyard, they got on their horses. "Anything I can do to change your mind?" He asked the captain.

The captain shook his head. "Good luck, Percy Jackson. I believe you are the legend and will bring peace to the people." As he spoke several families with all their possessions came out of the palace. Several soldiers hugged and kissed their wives and children. Annabeth realized that, the soldiers were sending their families with them. Percy looked a bit taken aback at the captain's proclamation, but said nothing.

Annabeth led them out of the palace gates. Percy was the last to leave watching as the palace gates fairly closed behind them. "Layland, escort these people to our camp. Let them know we leave in twelve hours."

"Yes, sir." Layland saluted and rode toward the group of people.

"The rest of you spread out in partners to the different parts of the city." Percy ordered. "Get the word out that we are evacuating the city and headed to Olympus. They have until tomorrow at dawn to get to our camp for us to escort them to Olympus."

The soldiers saluted and went their separate ways. Now it was just Annabeth and Percy, alone in Thebes. They silently made their way to the market, where the most people would be. Annabeth kept glancing at Percy with concern, who kept lowering his helmet over his eyes. The market was full and busy. No one here seemed concerned about Kronos' army. Percy glanced nervously at Annabeth, which she took to mean he wanted her to talk.

She cleared her throat and yelled in a loud voice, "Thebens, can I have your attention!" There was little response. "Can I have your attention!" She said louder. There was still no response other than a woman or two glancing her way. "Kronos' army is headed this way as we speak. You need to leave the city. Our army lies north of the city. We will leave at dawn." A ripe tomato hit her square in the chest, startling her.

"Go home, Royal, and pray Kronos has mercy upon you." A man booed her.

He went to throw something else at her, but Percy moved Blackjack between the man and her. "Throw that and I'll cut Of your hand." Percy threatened.

The man lowered his arm quickly. "So the puppet of the royals, the one they call legend, speaks?" Several men laughed.

Percy eyed the man. "I am no legend, I am just a soldier," Percy said evenly, "and I have a voice. So you have sided with Kronos, and you think he is better than the Olympians? That's your opinion, but let those that have not made a deal with Kronos come with us." Percy challenged.

Annabeth watched with bated breath as the man seemed to ponder Percy's words. "Why not? We will have purged the city of the weak before he gets here." He seemed pleased with himself.

Percy nodded in agreement with him, then said in a loud voice. "Good people of Thebes, I urge you to leave this place. Come with us to Olympus, where we will defeat Kronos. We leave at dawn. If you are not at the north gate by then, you will be left behind." Percy turned toward Annabeth and asked in a low voice, "Are you alright?"

"It's just fruit." She smiled reassuringly back, while trying to wipe it off her armor.

"I hate Thebes." Percy glared at the surrounding city.

"Let's get back to camp." Annabeth drew his attention from the city.

Percy nodded and they headed back, letting everyone they met know about the evacuation and where to meet.


	7. Chapter 7

People came into the camp the rest of the day and into the night. By the next morning, over two hundred people were ready to leave Thebes, including the soldiers' families. Percy had gone to bed early the day before, since he didn't get much sleep the night before. So when dawn approached, he was rested for the upcoming journey. The camp was quickly packed up, and Percy gave orders to have soldiers on either side of the group of citizens traveling, so if they were attacked, they would be protected. Annabeth was quieter than usual. In fact, everyone was quiet. The haze from the oncoming army was visible, and any good soldier could tell how large the army was that was coming for them. It was slow traveling with the Thebens. Some had horses pulling wagons filled with their possessions. Most carried what they could on their backs and in their arms. The group consisted mostly of old men and women or young mothers with their children. Occasionally, Percy would see a middle aged man or a family complete with the father. They didn't get as far as he would had liked, but at least they were far from the city. You could see the lights of the city as it grew dark, like pinpricks in the night. Percy went to bed, doubling the guard for the night. It was late into the night when he was roused from his sleep.

"You might want to see this, sir." Otic said.

Percy got dressed and followed Otic. The lights of the city were much brighter, until he realized the city was on fire. "When did it start?" Percy asked.

"Hard to say, probably about an hour ago." Otic replied.

"Have the morning wake up call an hour earlier. The sooner we get to Olympus, the better. Let me know if there is anything else." Percy stared at the burning city. He should have felt some sorrow at the loss of the city he grew up in, but in reality, the only good thing that had been in the city was his mother, and she was gone. If anything, he felt as though it was a form of justice. Percy did wonder why Kronos set it on fire if the citizens were going to surrender to him anyway. What was the point? Percy pondered these things as he went to bed.

Morning came all too swiftly. The city had a black cloud of smoke over it. The Thebens had noticed it too and were much more swift in their movements. Annabeth looked completely perplexed at the sight. "But it doesn't make sense." She said.

"Nothing has made much sense with Kronos." Percy said as he hurriedly strapped his bag onto Blackjack.

The group moved much faster and everyone had their conversations with each other about the state of Thebes. The smoke hung in the air like a sign of death. About midday, Otic rode up to Percy and Annabeth. "Kronos' army is on our heels." He said it bluntly and without any reservations.

"What?" Annabeth questioned.

"They started moving about mid morning. But they're gaining on us."

"We need to move double time." Annabeth ordered.

"Wait." Percy said. Annabeth gave him a surprised look. "The soldiers need to take on an extra passenger." Percy ordered. "Start with the children, then the women, then the old, and then everyone else. Once they have their passenger, have them race to Olympus."

Otic and Annabeth both gave him a strange look before Otic saluted and said, "Yes, sir."

"I want you to get things prepared for us in Olympus." Percy told Annabeth.

"You just want me to get out of harms way." She smirked before following Percy's order and helped a woman climb on behind her with a newborn baby in her arms and raced off.

They both shook their heads. "We were the first ones back. I haven't seen any signs of them." Artemis said sadly.

Percy got a sick feeling in his stomach. He feared the worst, and he knew the others were thinking the same thing.

"We have other problems, like how to get into Olympus." Thalia pointed out.

Percy looked at the formidable gates shut fast. He also noticed the black cauldrons at the top, threatening the people below. He got back up on Blackjack and walked towards the gates. "Everybody back up!" He said in his most commanding voice. "Back up!" Eventually, everyone backed away from the gates, giving Percy a wide area. He looked up at the top of the wall. "This is Lieutenant Percy Jackson. I would lIke to speak to who is in charge."

There was a pause and then someone shouted back, "If you are going to ask us to open the gates, then save your breath. We are ready to defend this city."

"Kronos is on his way. If you use up all your defences killing unarmed citizens of Olympus, then you will have nothing left to defend yourselves from Kronos." Percy tried to reason.

"You lie!" the voice taunted back. "It is just a ploy to get us to open the gates."

"If you have a spyglass, use it. Look to the southeast and see the burning city of Thebes. See the oncoming army and tell me that I am lying." Percy argued back.

"See the city Corinth burning to the south. Its citizens escaped with their lives." Artemis supplied.

"This ends one of three ways. You kill us and then try to take on Kronos yourself, and die following Zeus' orders. Or you watch Kronos slaughter us, and then try to take on Kronos yourself and die. Or you make the best decision for all Olympians and we join forces to give us our best chance of actually coming out on top of this. Zeus isn't here. He doesn't see what you see. This is your moment." Percy waited for a response. He began to fear the worse, when the gates slowly opened.

There was a collective cheer as people started filing in. "That was quite the speech." Annabeth beamed at him.

Percy smirked back. "Nothing gets someone to move like a life or death situation."


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth couldn't help but be impressed with Percy's speech. She walked her horse in through the gates with Percy on one side and Thalia and Artemis on the other. They had no sooner entered the gates than they were approached by an overweight soldier.

"I am Captain Saleas. Just so we're clear, I'm in charge." he snapped.

Annabeth immediately disliked the man and wanted to argue withhim that they were going to save his life. But Percy surprised her when he said, "Of course." Annabeth, Artemis, and Thalia all gave him a surprised look. "What are your orders?"

The man gave him a surprised look then quickly changed it to one of seriousness. "Orders. Of course." he puffed himself up to make him look more important. My orders are to . . . are to . . ."

"How about we let the rest of my men in at the other gates." Percy suggested.

"Of course. I was just about to say that." he snapped. "You there!" he pointed some soldiers wearing Olympian uniforms. "Go to the other gates and get the rest of the Athenian soldiers inside the city walls."

"Yes, sir." They saluted smartly.

Percy glanced at Annabeth who smirked back. She had caught onto Percy's game now. "We need to take stock of all the supplies we have: food, water, weapons, arrows, and the like." Annabeth ordered.

Captain Saleas glanced at her as though she were an annoying child. Annabeth gritted her teeth as he looked back at Percy expectantly.

"What?" Percy looked expectantly back, "She's the daughter of the wisest queen in Olympus. I would listen to her."

He was clearly not happy with this. "The head of the kitchen will know what we have stored." He guided them toward the palace. The streets were crowded with all the incoming citizens. They worked their way through them.

"How many soldiers did Zeus leave here?" Percy asked.

Captain Saleas puffed his chest proudly and said, "Fifteen thousand strong."

"Only fifteen?" Thalia scoffed. "There were over a hundred thousand here."

"We were more than capable to defend ourselves from you." He challenged. But it sounded strained as the sound of a distressed child was growing louder. This seemed to upset him further. As soon as said child came into view, he muttered, "Unruly child. Needs to be punished."

Annabeth grit her teeth at the comment. She could tell that it didn't set well with Artemis or Thalia either. She turned to see what Percy's reaction was, but was surprised to see him walk up to the little gir and crouched down so he could look her in the eye. She had brown hair and bright blue eyes. Tear streaks left tracks on her dirty face. There was so much noise that Annabeth couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What is he doing now?" Saleas grumbled.

The mother, who had been trying to comfort the child said something back. Percy nodded in understanding and then pulled out a doll that was dirty and looked as though it had been trampled on. It definitely didn't look like much, but the little girl stopped crying immediately. A huge smile split her face as she snatched the doll out of Percy's hand and held it close to her chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Then the child surprised him and wrapped her little arms around Percy's neck and gave him a kiss. The mother said something to him and Percy only shook his head in response.

"You're staring." Thalia's voice whispered in her ear.

Annabeth immediately blushed, no matter how hard she fought it. "Everyone's staring." She snapped back.

"Not like you."

"It's not what you think." She said defensively.

"Sure it isn't. Stop yourself from going down this road. It only ends in pain. Trust me, I know."

Annabeth looked at Thalia. She wondered if Luke had ever told her the truth about himself. She had a strong urge to tell her, but Percy had come back.

"What was that?" Artemis asked as they continued their progression toward the palace.

"Oh, that? I found it on the road. I figured someone would miss it. Looks like I found them."

"How very perceptive." Artemis looked like she was evaluating him.

Saleas scoffed, "You wasted time on a doll? We have more important things."

As they approached the palace gate, Annabeth noticed the crowd following them. They looked lost and scared. When they went to enter the gate, the captain only allowed them through the closed gates and lokcked the crowd out.

"What are you doing?" Percy bluntly asked.

"What does it look like?" He grumbled back.

"But." Percy looked like he was about to start an argument.

"Royals and soldiers are the only ones allowed within the palace gates. Those are the rules." He growled back. "Those useless riff raff . . ."

"Are what we are fighting for." Percy finished.

"Are you questioning my orders?" He questioned back. He was looking for a fight.

"We could use their help." Annabeth tried to help.

"They'll help just fine slowing Kronos down."

"Those are innocent people that we worked hard to bring here to protect." Thalia argued.

"You can not be serious about such a massacre." Artemis snapped.

Annabeth could tell that this did not sit well with Percy at all. But instead of yelling at him, his voice became dangerously low. "And what will be left of Olympus for Zeus to come back to if all of it's people are dead? What you fail to realize is that they _are_ Olympus. That useless riff raff is what we are fighting for, not the empty palace."

Saleas looked like his small brain was trying to comprehend what Percy had very eloquently said. If he was going to say anything, he didn't get the chance as fighting broke out among the people on the other side of the gates.

Percy didn't wait for permission this time, he looked at the soldier by the gate and in a commanding voice said, "Open the gates, now."

Annabeth swore the soldier almost pissed himself. He motioned for the gate to be raised. The scene on the other side wasn't pretty. Grown men were punching each other while women stood on the side desperately trying to protect their children from the chaos.

"Stop it!" Percy yelled into the fray. "Stay your hand." He yelled again.

"I order you in the name of Zeus to stop." Captain Saleas commanded. Nothing happened.

Percy got some some Athenian soldiers to help break up the fighting. Once Percy had everyone's attention, he looked to Annabeth. He looked unsure of himself. But she had already seen his leadership skills coming out, and the people believed in him, not her. This was his moment. She smiled enouragingly at him. He took a deep breath and faced the crowd. "We have already lost the moment we fight amongst ourselves. I know you are scared. I know our future looks uncertain, but the moment we loose hope is the moment Kronos has already won. We have to work together. If there are no idle hands, if everyone helps out, we stand a chance." He looked over at Artemis and Thalia. "This is Artemis, the maid of the hunt. They are the best archers Olympus has ever seen, but they are only as good as their arrow supply. We need sticks, straight sticks to make into arrows. Who can help with this?"

"I can." A stoutly woman stepped forward. "Many an evening, I helped my husband, a soldier of Thebes, groom his arrows.

"I know where some sticks are." A young boy eagerly stepped forward.

"Great." Percy exclaimed. "Anyone who wants to help with making arrows see . . ." Percy paused as he looked at the woman.

"Gladys." She called back as way of introduction.

"See Gladys." Percy confirmed. "Any men who are willing to fight, see my second in command, Otic." Percy pointed to him in the crowd. "We'll open what's left of the armory, but there may not be much left, so find what you can as a weapon. Most anything will work as a weapon. Kids, you can collect rocks. Buckets and buckets of rocks. The bigger the better. Get them to the southern gate. Women, we will need bandages, bedding, and medicine prepared for incoming. Everyone helps. If you have an idea, any idea on how to better defend this city, find me. All ideas are welcome. The sooner we start preparing, the better our odds."

Annabeth had never before seen so many be put to action before. There was no more fighting. The city was put to purpose. Everyone went to help with the defence of the city. "That was brilliant." Annabeth beamed at him.

"We still need to figure out supplies." Artemis glared at Saleas.

He looked like he was trying to regain some composure after Percy just showed him up. "This way." He led them to the kitchens. The staff were mostly outside the kitchens looking on at the scene with interest. They especially took interest in Percy, which bothered Annabeth. "Nefeli is the head of the palace kitchen." He pointed to a skinny woman who had her hair pulled tightly back.

"I need you to figure out how much food you have to feed thirty thousand."

"Am I only feeding your men?" She asked sternly.

"No. We brought our own food. This is for the Olympian soldiers and the citizens." Percy looked a bit offended that she even thought it was only for him.

She in return looked surprised. "For how long?" She asked.

Percy thought for a moment. "Give me estimates for at least a month maybe a couple of weeks."

She looked surprised. "Yes, sir."

Percy looked at the palace as though admiring it. It was worthy of admiration, Annabeth thought. It looked delicate, but Zeus was no fool. It was the strongest building in Olympus. "How many rooms does this thing have?" Percy questioned.

"Hundreds. I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Aphila. She is over the household."

"Thank you." Percy replied politely. "Where can I find her?"

"I'll take you." A young girl offered. Annabeth instantly disliked the way she gazed at Percy.

Percy didn't seem to notice. "Thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome, my lord." She bowed respectively.

This startled Annabeth. It startled Percy too. "I'm not a lord." He said as he followed her into the palace.

She however didn't seem to hear him as she glided across the polished floors to a door. She knocked on it. A voice called back, "Come in."

They entered the room to see an old woman sitting at a desk. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes." Percy strode purposefully forward. "How many people can this palace hold?"

"Hold or house?" She asked for clarification.

"Uh." Percy looked confused.

Annabeth had already figured out where he was headed. "House." She clarified.

The old woman squinted at them. "It can house up to a thousand people, more or less. Why?"

"Can you please help me situate the people outside in the rooms? Starting with the families with young children, the old, and so forth."

"You want to bring filthy peasants into the royal chambers of the palace?" The captain objected loudly. "I won't allow it."

"We are not going to be able to protect all of the city from Kronos. The safest place is in the palace." Percy argued back.

"No." Saleas argued.

"Of course, I will." The old woman said as she stood up.

"This is in direct violation of my orders. Zeus'orders." He yelled back.

"Blame it on me. I'm sure you will anyway." Percy dismissed him.

"I am in charge." He looked like he was throwing a tantrum.

"A real leader, does what is right despite what orders were given." Annabeth looked at Percy proudly, then glared at Captain Saleas. You lost it the moment you tried to sentence us all to death. It was only when Percy made you realize that you were only going to survive with our army, that you let us in, but by then everyone saw you for what you are, and will consequently never follow you."

"Shall I show you to the war room?" Aphila asked.

Percy looked flustered for some reason, so Annabeth said, "Yes, please."

"Zeus will not tollerate this!"

"Zeus is not here, and we'll be luck to survive long enough for him to get mad at us for defending his city." Percy said dismissively. "Go see to your men help us get ready for war."

Captain Saleas pulled a sour face, turned and left without another word.

"Not exactly how I wanted that to go down." Percy said tersly as he watched Saleas' retreating back.

"Shall we, my lord." Aphila guestured for them to leave.

Percy coughed uncomfortably. "Please dont call me lord. Really I'm not what you think."

The old woman smiled and said, "Of course." She then led them through a maze of corridors until they came to the main hall. She walked them toward a set of large double doors. She opened both of them to reveal a large room with a large table in the center. There were several chairs around it. A large map of Orthys lay on the table.

"What map would you like?" She asked.

"One of Olympus." Annabeth ordered.

She rolled up the map of Orthys that had been on the table and put it in the corner where several maps were rolled up. She pulled out a map in the back and layed it out on the table. "If you need anything else, please let me know." With that she was gone.

Annabeth wasted no time in looking over the map.

"So much to cover." Thalia looked concerned.

"We need to channel them. Make them go where we want them to go. We need to find a way to keep them focused on the southern gate. If they surround us, it will be difficult to keep them out." Annabeth deducted.

"How are we going to keep them from surrounding us?" Percy asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Perhaps, I can help you with that." A voice answered.

Everyone looked to the entrance wher the voice had come from. An old man stood there. "Teebs." Percy recognized him.

The old man squinted at him. "You know, you remind me of someone, not sure who though. It'll come to me. I always remember. But, if you want to keep from being surrounded, then you have to give them a reason to stay there."

"How do we do that?" Percy looked confused.

The old man lifted his sleeves and when he dropped them, two bottles of Greek fire came out. "Foot soldiers will take orders, but they dont like fire."

"You want to create a wall of fire?" Annabeth looked at him in a whole new light.

There was some noise outside in the hall when two kids burst in. They seemed to be arguing amongst themselves, but stopped once they realized who they were in front of. "You called for us." One of them bowed.

"I did?" Percy looked confused.

"You asked for ideas." The other kid said.

"And we have them."

"Tons of them."

"Traps that will kill hundreds."

"Thousands."

With a start, Annabeth realized that they were identical twins, dirty as they were.

"Great!" Percy said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Travis."

"Conner, my lord."

Percy flushed, "I'm not a lord."

"Ah, he's modest." One twin looked at the other.

"Whatever you say, my lord." The other bowed.

"What do you need?" Percy chose to ignore their insistence to call him lord.

"Give us a hundred men each, and we'll get it done in a day."

"Done." Percy said. "Hopefully we'll have more time than that though. Well, let's get to work."


	9. Chapter 9

Percy set up shifts so they could work through the night. He took off his armor in favor of work clothes so he could help dig in the trenches. The twins, Connor and Travis were busy setting their traps along the southern wall. Aphila got the majority of the people set up in the palace. Saleas was practically having a conniption about it, but Percy didn't care. Things were going to get ugly. He wasn't a fool to think that they could keep Kronos out of Olympus indefinitely. In fact, he had Connor and Travis set up the majority of their traps inside the walls. They would choose the terms where they would engage with Kronos. Gladys had an army of young girls learning how to make arrows, stocking up for the fight. Young boys were seen walking around the city looking for anything that would make a good throwing rock and put it in their bucket. The main hall in the palace had been staged with pillows, blankets, and several ripped rags at the ready.

"My lord, you should get some rest." Percy looked up from his digging. Connor was giving him a undecernable look.

"I'm fine." Percy grumbled. The majority of the people had taken to respectfully calling Percy, 'My Lord,' which made him extremely uncomfortable. He realized that the people literally saw him as this legend, who was a son of a king, but Percy knew better. Part of him felt like he was an impostor, pretending to be something that he just wasn't. But no matter how much he insisted that he should not be addressed in such a manner, the more they insisted on calling him that.

"Percy, get some rest right now. That's an order." Annabeth's voice demanded.

Percy looked up at her. He wanted to argue with her, but he also knew she was right. He climbed out of the trench and stuck his shovel in the ground in front of her. "Yes, your highness."

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing about his tone. Instead, she turned on her heel and walked toward the palace. Once they were out of earshot, she said in a low voice, "Kronos' army will be here by mid morning. You need to get some rest."

Percy sighed. "I don't know how much rest I'll get."

Annabeth gave him a look of understanding and concern. "Try."

"My lord," Aphila rushed up to him and bowed. Percy gritted his teeth at the gesture. "Artemis has Zeus' room and Thalia has Hera's room. And of course, Princess Annabeth is in her mother's room. I thought that Poseidon wouldn't mind having you in his room. He is such a kind and understanding king."

"I'm not sleeping in the palace." Percy objected. "I'll sleep in the barracks with the men."

"Oh." She looked almost disappointed.

"Thank you for the thought, though." Percy rushed as an apology.

"Of course, my lord." she said as she bowed and left.

Percy sighed in frustration. "Artemis and Thalia must be upset with this."

"If they are, they haven't said anything."

"What do you think?" Percy looked at her to gage her reaction.

"I think that they believe in you." Percy looked away unsure of himself. "So do I." Annabeth said softly. Percy looked back at her with surprise. "You're doing a great job, legend or not. Don't doubt yourself." Percy wanted to say something, but his mouth had dried up. "Get some rest." she said as she placed a hand on his arm and then entered the palace.

His arm tingled where she had touched him. Something that did not go away as he made his way to his bunk. He tried making the line between him and Annabeth clear. She was a princess, and he was a soldier, no matter how the people addressed him. Percy tried to sleep, but it was filled with visions of the oncoming army, the people looking to him with desperate eyes, and Annabeth's warmth. He woke with a start when Otic said, "Sir, you are going to want to see this."

Percy got up and rubbed what little sleep he had out of his eyes. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Just past ten." Otic replied.

He got his armor on and fitted his sword. He took a deep breath as he left the barrack. Otic led him to the southern gate. They climbed the wall to see a large army making camp at least a mile from the city. "Have you made a count?" Percy asked dreading the answer.

"At least a hundred and twenty thousand. They had some wounded." Otic replied.

"Is everyone in?" Percy asked.

"Finished up this morning. Everyone's in. They don't have a clue what we have in store for them."

"Good. Let's leave it that way. Make sure no one has any desire to leave the city."

"Everyone's ready."

"Otic, I mean it. I know that Olympus has spies."

Otic gave Percy a slightly alarmed look before he recovered and said, "I'm on it."

"Good." Percy looked back out over the large army. It was enough to strike fear into any man, and Percy was no exception.

Artemis, Thalia, and Annabeth soon arrived at the wall. They didn't say much as they looked over the scene. "Incoming." Thalia said calmly.

Percy looked and sure enough, a single rider on a horse carrying a white flag was riding toward them. "They're coming to ask for our surrender." Annabeth deduced.

"They won't get it." Thalia pulled out an arrow.

"No." Percy said alarmed. Thalia gave him a challenging look.

"Jackson is right. We can not break the rules of engagement, not yet." Artemis looked at Thalia expectantly. Thalia put the arrow back in her clutch.

The rider rode right up to the trench, "I wish to speak with Percy Jackson." he yelled up to the wall.

Percy swallowed nervously as all eyes turned on him. "What do you want?" Percy called back.

"Kronos would like a face to face meeting with you. You and only you."

"So he can kill him? No thanks." Annabeth yelled back.

"Kronos gives his word that no harm shall come upon him. He only wishes to talk."

Percy had a pretty good idea what Kronos wanted to talk about, something that made his stomach turn in knots. But he also knew that if he didn't confront him, it would forever haunt him. "Get Blackjack." Percy said tersely.

"Percy." Annabeth looked ready to pull her rank.

"If he tries to pull anything, you can shoot him." Percy told Thalia.

"I know you think you need to do this, but you don't. Whatever he has to say, it doesn't matter." Annabeth nagged as she followed him down the stairs of the wall. Percy looked at her trying to discern her meaning. She only looked back with pleading eyes. She couldn't know, Percy decided. "It's not worth the risk." she tried again.

"You know the plan. If anything happens to me . . ."

"Percy." Annabeth pleaded.

Blackjack trotted up next to Percy. He got on and gave her one last look. Blackjack lurched forward, anxious to leave, breaking his eye contact. "Open the gate." Percy ordered.

The thick gates opened and the planks were placed down for Percy to cross the trench. The moment they were across, Blackjack reared up neighing loudly. "What was that for?" Percy asked the horse. Blackjack merely snorted in reply.

"My lord." the messenger replied respectfully.

Percy rolled his eyes. He definitely hadn't expected that from the enemy. They walked their horses slowly toward Kronos' camp. He saw two riders approaching them at the same slow pace. Percy's heart was beating erratically, as he struggled to keep himself from panicking. The gate closed behind him, making him feel utterly exposed and alone. The minutes dragged as they kept their slow pace. Soon they reached the middle of the battle ground, where Luke and Kronos met him. Blackjack snorted loudly at them.

"So we finally meet." Kronos said as he studied Percy. "I've heard so much about you, that I expected someone much larger or at least with more meat on their bones." Percy clenched his teeth. "I guess legends really are larger than life." Percy didn't respond. "I have come to make you an offer. This is your chance to look the hero. Surrender and we will spare the city."

"Is that what you told the city of Thebes and Corinth? If so, we'll take our chances." Percy spat.

Kronos did not look pleased at Percy's response. "Thebes was nothing but backstabbers and thieves. I did us all a favor. Corinth was just to make sure you know that we mean business."

"Corinth was empty, and most likely, you just wanted to set your rabid dogs loose. And there is always good in a city, even Thebes, not that you would care."

"Watch yourself boy. I have pandered enough to this delusion that you are somehow sent to deliver this people. The legend defending the kings and queens of Olympus is a joke. A joke. They all treat the people as if they are nothing but their servants and sometimes worse. They have no respect for the people, including your precious Queen Athena."

"You think you are much better? You've already shown what kind of leader you are, burning down cities."

Kronos' jaw flexed. "I know you are not the legend, Perseus Ugliano. We have the legend here." he motioned to Luke beside him.

Percy clenched his teeth at the foul name. "I have never claimed to be this legend that everyone keeps going on about. And I don't care what threats you throw at me. The end is always the same. I will defend this city and the people inside it to my dying breath."

"So be it. I look forward to running my sword through you." Kronos glared at Percy.

"Luke, is this really what you want?" Percy addressed Luke for the first time.

Luke looked surprised for a moment, then he looked at Kronos and then back to Percy. "Surrender, Percy."

Percy shook his head in disappointment. "This conversation is over." As Blackjack turned, he rose up on his rear legs and neighed angrily. As soon as his hooves came back down, he took off at a run back toward the city. "Show off." Percy muttered to the horse.

The gate opened and Blackjack didn't even use the planks to get across as he jumped the full width of the trench. Percy landed roughly, but managed to stay on. The moment he got off, Annabeth accosted him. "What did they say? What did they want?"

"They wanted our surrender." Percy said.

"What did you say?" Thalia asked. Everyone looked to him, hanging on his every word.

"I told him that I would defend this city to my dying breath."

Everyone seemed to relax after he said that. "Is that all that was spoken?" Annabeth asked in a low voice, almost as though she knew what the conversation was about.

"Kronos is pushing for his army to believe that Luke is the legend."

"What?" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Why would he do that?" Thalia asked.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other then back to Thalia. Percy knew he needed to tell her, but before he could say anything, Artemis shouted, "Take position!"

"Blackjack get out of here." Percy shouted at him. The horse took off at a run up the main street of Olympus. Everyone took cover under something or up against the wall. They waited for the first attack with bated breath.


	10. Chapter 10

"Incoming!" Artemis warned.

Everyone raised their shields or took cover under something. A rain of arrows landed everywhere. Some bounced off the street or stuck in the roof of some of the nearby buildings. "Stay in position!" Percy ordered.

They waited with bated breath as another rain of arrows rained down on them. Annabeth looked at Percy, whose shield was partially covering hers. He was scanning the courtyard at all the soldiers who were taking cover from the arrows. He was worried about them, Annabeth realized. Another rain of arrows came down. She was feeling rather confident that no one had gotten injured yet.

"Perhaps we should scream, so it sounds like we are getting hurt." She smirked.

Percy gave her a questioning look until he saw her smirk and then gave her a light smile. "Don't think it would matter. I don't think they can hear us from here."

"Flames!" Artemis shouted from on top of the wall. Everyone became more jittery then.

"Hold your ground. We prepared for this." Percy yelled encouragingly.

The next rain of arrows were lit on fire. The ones that landed in the middle of the street were harmless. It was the ones that landed in the roofs, that were the most threatening. They had removed as much flammable material from the roofs of the buildings closest to the wall as they could, but the majority of the building was made of wood, which made it vulnerable. Soldiers addressed the buildings as best they could to prevent them from catching.

"Incoming!" Artemis warned again. Everyone was just able to get to cover before the flaming arrows rained down on them again.

Soldiers ran around, addressing the different fires threatening to start. "Behind you!" Percy yelled at a soldier. He left Annabeth's side and ran to address a fire starting to take hold of a building further into the city than the rest. Annabeth took the opportunity to make her way back up to the top of the wall. To her surprise, Connor, or was it Travis, was there.

"My lady." He nodded his head respectfully, but he had a gleeful manic look about him, as if he were loving every minute of this.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be getting the side traps ready." She asked.

"I will. I just had to see the show." There was that manic glint again.

She shook her head and peeked over the wall. There were thousands of archers lined up. "That's a lot of archers." Annabeth said.

"That's a lot of arrows." Thalia nodded toward the littered streets.

"Hope they are all in good condition." Annabeth worried. "Are they almost into position?"

"Not quite." Connor replied as he studied the oncoming army.

"The sooner we take out the archers the better. Are you sure this will work?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?" He looked at her disbelievingly.

"Incoming!" Artemis yelled. Annabeth raised her shield and huddled under it. She watched as soldiers scrambled to cover. One soldier tripped and fell. She watched in horror as the arrows began to fall. The soldier was spared last minute when Percy ran to him and shielded them both with his his shield. He helped the soldier up and guided him to the nearest cover. Annabeth was acutely aware of her heart pounding, and she didn't think it had anything to do with the arrows.

She looked back out over the wall. "Their foot soldiers are moving." She announced. They all looked out over the wall.

"That's . . . thirty thousand." Thalia counted.

"Only thirty?" Artemis looked confused.

"He'll want to save as much of his army as he can for when he faces Zeus." Annabeth deduced.

"That makes sense." Thalia replied.

"The archers are following behind." Artemis noted.

"How close are they?" Percy asked. She hadn't noticed him climbing the stairs, and when he spoke, he startled her.

"The archers just started moving with thirty thousand men leading them."

"You were right." Percy looked at Annabeth.

Annabeth fought another blush. "Luke probably didn't realize he learned his tactics from the Athenian army."

"Oh, this is going to make him think twice about attacking." Connor said with glee.

"They're approaching the marker. Get ready Thalia." Artemis looked to her lieutenant.

Thalia's hands shook as she went to light her arrow.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Annabeth put a calming hand on her's.

Thalia clenched her hand and glared at Annabeth. "I've got this."

"Thalia is the best shot with the bow." Artemis defended Thalia.

Percy nodded encouragingly toward Thalia.

"They're on the marker." Connor breathed excitedly.

Thalia lit her arrow and aimed it up in the air over the wall. Everyone watched with bated breath. She let out a long breath and released the arrow.

Connor watched through the spyglass. "Two inches short." Connor announced.

Thalia cursed under her breath as she lit another arrow.

"Better hurry. They are lighting their arrows." Connor warned.

Thalia raised her bow over the wall and let out another breath before letting her arrow fly.

"Incoming!" Artemis yelled, warning everyone in the vacinity of the incoming of arrows.

"Take cover!" Percy added.

Everyone scrambled to safety. Percy and Annabeth raised their shields over their heads as they looked at one another. Percy's eyes were filled with fear, but also courage. The fiery arrows rained down on them. The moment there was a break, Connor was first to look out over the wall through his spyglass.

"Well?" Thalia asked with impatience.

"Wait for it." Connor teased as he watched through the glass.

All at once there was the loudest explosion that literally shook the wall they stood upon. Everyone stood to see a cloud of fire and earth envelope the row of archers and a portion of the men marching toward them.

"Woooooo, yeah!" Connor cheered with his arms raised up over his head. All the soldiers cheered and celebrated as well. "Didn't I tell you?" Connor wrapped an arm around Percy.

"You did it!" Annabeth hugged Thalia.

"Remind me to never make you angry." Percy clapped Connor on the shoulder. "Great shot, Thalia. You truly are the best archer in Olympus."

Thalia smirked back as she stared at the destruction she created. "There goes their archers."

"Which gives us a fighting chance." Percy smirked back. "Mount up!" Percy shouted as he raced down the steps. Everyone scrambled to get their horses and mount up. Blackjack was already at the front by the gate. Annabeth located her horse and quickly got on. She made her way to the front, next to Percy.

He looked over at her and said hopefully, "I thought you would sit this one out?"

Annabeth smirked back, "Not a chance."

Percy didn't look exactly pleased, but he didn't push it either. "Open the gates!" Percy ordered. "Put down the planks!" While they were putting the planks down, Percy drew his sword and pointed at the arrows. "Get these arrows picked up and salvaged." He then pointed at Thalia and Artemis. "The best archers in Olympus could use them."

A cheer went up from everyone in the vicinity. Annabeth could see the pride beaming from every hunter.

"Let's take out the rest of the men before the fires die down. Let us show them what happens when they challenge the army of Athens!" Blackjack reared up and neighed loudly, while the men cheered. "Why do you do that?" Percy muttered under his breath when the horse finally returned to all fours. Annabeth smiled as she tried not to laugh.

Percy was the first one across the planks charging toward what was left of the thirty thousand men that were now trapped between the raging fire behind them and the army of Athens charging towards them. Annabeth was right behind him, as she knew all of the Athenian army was.

Annabeth saw the fear in their enemy's eyes as they tried to prepare for Percy atop Blackjack running straight through them as if they were nothing. The rest of the army clashed with the army of Kronos with confidence. Annabeth knew the feeling. She felt as long as she was by Percy's side, she could face any foe and come out one top. She slashed through enemy after enemy. Percy and Blackjack fought in perfect sync. When Blackjack would kick with his hind legs, it would give Percy the perfect opportunity to attack at a lower angle, catching his enemy unaware. They protected each other. To Annabeth's surprise, the battle didn't last long. She made her way to Percy, who looked around with an undecernable look on his face.

"I believe this victory is ours." Otic said, flushed with victory.

Annabeth felt a prickling on the back of her neck, and turned to look around. That was when she noticed Luke atop a white stallion on the other side of the fire, glaring at them. "It's not over yet." Annabeth said as she continued to stare Luke down.

Percy noticed what she was looking at, and returned Luke's glare. "It's just the first battle. They won't underestimate us again. Get everyone back inside."

Otic immediately began giving orders to retreat. "The white stallion is a bit of a slap in the face." Annabeth said.

"Let's get back." Percy looked at Annabeth. "We still have much to prepare for."

Annabeth nodded and urged her horse into a run. Blackjack, however, had one more thing to say to Luke as he reared up and neighed angrily before turning and running back to the city.


	11. Chapter 11

Once they were through the gate, a cheer went up. But Percy didn't feel like celebrating. "Good job everyone, but we still have a lot to do." Percy tried to keep their focus. He got off of Blackjack onto the recently picked up street. He saw some girls by the side going through the arrows and walked over to them. "Thanks for picking up the arrows. How many were in good condition?" He asked.

"Mmm, I'd say at least eighty percent." Rachael stood up and said.

"Rachael!" Percy stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"My father came here to trade, remember?" She smirked.

"Oh, right." Percy felt incredibly awkward.

"Rachael." Annabeth appeared by Percy's side. "I wasn't aware you were in town."

"Here I am." Rachael shrugged nonchalantly. "Doing my share to make sure that we don't all die. Great speech by the way."

Percy blushed and felt even more awkward. "Oh, you heard that."

"All of Olympus heard it." She beamed at him.

"Oh, uh, well . . ." Percy awkwardly searched around for something to say.

"Jackson, get up here." He jumped at the sound of Artemis' voice.

"Uh, sorry. Gotta go. " he stammered as he turned to climb to the top of the wall. Annabeth silently followed him, but had a sour look on her face. "What's going on?" He asked Artemis.

"They're moving around. They're trying to surround the city." She replied.

"Then we move to the next part of the plan." Annabeth tersely said.

Artemis nodded. "I've divided the archers between the three gates. I'll take the east gate. Thalia, I want you at the west gate."

"Got it." Thalia replied.

"Phoebe, keep an eye on the southern gate." Artemis continued.

"Sounds good." Percy nodded. "I'll have Otic with a portion of my men at the east gate. I'll go to the west gate with Thalia."

Artemis nodded in agreement. "Very well, let's see if these tricks will continue to be effective."

"We can only hope." Percy agreed.

They all made their way down the wall. Once at the bottom, Percy addressed the men. "Otic, take your men to the east gate. Support the archers as best you can."

"Yes, sir." Otic saluted smartly and started barking orders at his men.

"Layland, stay here and support the southern gate."

"Yes, sir." He turned to relay his orders to his men.

"The rest of you, we're at the west gate. Let's move!" Percy emphasized the last part to get them moving.

"Maybe, I should go to the east gate." Annabeth said. "That way the gates are equally represented."

Percy looked at her in surprise. He hadn't thought about them splitting up. "Um, but how am I supposed to protect you." He said lamely.

Percy knew he had said the wrong thing immediately when her face turned a shade of red as she glared at him. "I can take care of myself, Jackson." she turned on her heel and stormed to her horse, got on, and urged it into a trot to the east gate.

Percy was completely lost as to what had just happened and stood there completely stunned.

"Let's get a move on, Jackson." Thalia urged him. "We want to get there before they do."

Percy snapped himself out of it and got on Blackjack. Thalia was already on her horse. Percy saw that his men were already assembled and waiting for his command.

"Can I catch a ride?" Connor asked in an innocent manner. "I'll be needed for the show." He added.

"Get on." Percy held out a hand. Connor gleefully took it and climbed on Blckjack behind him. Blackjack skittered nervously as though he wasn't that happy about having him on his back. "Move out, double time." Percy ordered. As they moved at a trot to the west gate, Rachael caught Percy's eye and gave him a smile. The whole way, Percy felt so confused and about Rachael being here and then there was Annabeth. What could he have done to make Annabeth so mad at him? Before long, they reached the west gate.

Percy helped Connor off, who immediately scampered up the wall, then he got off of Blackjack.

"He's too happy about all this." Thalia complained.

"Yeah, but he's really good at at."

"That was quite the stare down earlier." Thalia commented.

Percy looked at her. "Listen, Thalia, . . ."

"Here they come!" Connor yelled gleefully.

Percy and Thalia glanced at each other and then hurriedly made their way up the wall. Teebs was up there looking disgruntled at Connor. "Everything ready? Percy asked Teebs.

"They were better without him." Teebs grumbled as he glared at Connor, who seemed oblivious to Teebs comments.

They looked out to see a lush forest. To the south a large army was moving. "How many?" Percy asked the dreaded question.

Connor seemed to be counting each individual soldier. "One, two, three . . ."

"Give me that!" Thalia snatched the spyglass away and then put it up to her eye. "I count at least . . . fifty."

"There's way more than fifty men." Connor scoffed.

"Fifty thousand, you dolt." Thalia snapped.

"Fifty thousand." Percy said weakly.

"Don't worry, lad. We'll take out at least some of them before you have to engage." Teebs nodded to Percy.

"Some? We'll take out more than that." Connor boasted.

"Get your archers ready." Percy looked at Thalia.

She nodded back and walked along the wall talking to her archers, each who had a bundle of arrows ready to be fired.

Percy watched as the army walked slowly toward them, making sure to keep enough distance from the wall. The men were on foot and a row of men were several feet ahead of the army. Only one man was on horseback, and he was at the back overseeing the armies progression.

"Cowards lead from the back." Teebs spat as he noticed the same thing. "But he's smart."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Those men up front will be sacrificed for our trap." Teebs looked at him. "We won't be able to make much a dent here, just detour them back to the southern gate."

Percy studied the man on the horse. He wore shiny golden armor, like it had been polished to reflect the sun. Percy gripped his sword instinctively. Then he had a thought. He moved to find Thalia. He found her dead center over the gate. " Move your archers further south along the wall." He ordered.

"Why?" She challenged.

"Our trap isn't going to work as well as we hoped. Whoever is leading them, has men out front to set off any traps before the army gets there."

Thalia cursed. "Show me." Percy led her back down the wall where he and Teebs were. The men were almost on top of it. She took the spyglass from Teebs and looked through it. "Hyperion." She declared. "We need to move the archers." She said as she hurriedly left.

"That's what I said." Percy said lamely.

"What you got planned boy?" Teebs studied him.

"Not sure." Percy replied back.

"I swear, I know you." Teebs kept studying him.

"Where are they at now?" Percy changed the subject.

Teebs looked through the glass. "A few more yards." Archers rushed by them, quickly setting up along the wall, Thalia right behind them.

"Aim for the rear of the army." Percy suggested.

"Causing confusion." Thalia smirked. She turned and passed the information down to her archers.

The men were getting restless and making more noise than Percy was comfortable with. Percy got their attention by holding out a hand to show them to settle down. Luckily, they did.

"Here we go." Teebs grunted as he kept an eye fixed through the eyeglass. "Light it." He instructed Connor. Connor lit a torch with manic glint in his eye. "Steady. Steady." Teebs sounded like he was trying to restrain a wild stead. Then again that's probably what he was doing. Everyone waited with bated breath. The row of soldiers fell into the trench they had dug earlier. "Now!" Teebs roared.

Connor threw the torch over the wall. Everyone watched it tumble through the air, end over end, until it landed directly into the pit. A series of explosions went off, not as big as the production at the southern gate, but impressive in its own way. A fire raged in its wake. Percy knew without a doubt that the men in the trench were dead.

"Now." He ordered Thalia.

All the archers must have heard him as they stood as one and let their arrows fly. The army was in chaos as they tried to back away from the flames, but were being taken out by arrows to where they were running. The man in the golden armor on horseback was shouting commands at soldiers running around, trying to get them under control. Then somehow, almost as if he sensed Percy, he looked up and stared right at him. He pointed his sword directly at him as if challenging him, then he turned his horse around and ran, abandoning his men. The archers kept firing. The men below ran after their leader, several getting an arrow in the back as a result.

Percy couldn't watch anymore. He made his way down the wall. "We won't be needed for this battle." He told his men. "But there will be lots of opportunities to come. Report to the barracks and get some rest."

"Well, that wasn't an utter waste." Teebs walked up behind him as his men dispersed.

"Thanks to the archers." Percy reminded him.

"It was your idea." Teebs reminded him.

"I'm not sure if any of this is a good idea." Percy said as he climbed on top of Blackjack and made his way to the east gate. "Hopefully they will call it for today."


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth looked down at the scene with satisfaction. The plan didn't work perfectly, but they still triumphed. Otic and the men seemed somewhat disappointed that they didn't get to fight again. "Good job, Artemis." Annabeth beamed. "The archers are once again victorious."

"You give us a target, we'll shoot it." She smirked back.

The soldiers suddenly stood at attention, drawing Annabeth's notice. She saw Percy riding calmly toward them atop the black stallion. "How did it go?" He asked.

Otic stepped forward. "They sent men out ahead to look for traps, forcing us to set it off early."

"Same." Percy replied.

"The archers took out many men, once the greek fires were lit."

"Good to hear. Get some rest for now. I'll set up a rotation and post it. It will be some time before the southern fire burns down."

"Yes, sir." Otic saluted smartly. And then dismissed his troop save a few to stand watch.

Percy then joined Annabeth and Artemis atop the wall. He wordlessly looked over to see the wall of fire that had been created and the thousands of soldiers they had killed. His face was somber, and lines of worry we're beginning to etch themselves. "We'll need archers posted all along the wall from the east gate to the southern gate and same with the western gate to the southern gate. Can you do that? " Percy questioned.

"It will stretch us, but I think we can handle it."

"Make sure to set up some rotations, so they can get some rest."

"Will do. Thalia and I will set things up." Artemis left.

Percy and Annabeth were left alone in an uncomfortable silence. They stared at each other for a few tense moments, before Percy looked away and muttered, "Get some rest."

He followed Artemis down the wall, leaving Annabeth to her own thoughts, which weren't thoughts as much as waves of emotion. She didn't want him to go, but at the same time didn't want to be around him, as he drew her concentration. She watched him head to the southern gate, no doubt to be with that red headed tart. He shouldn't be hanging around girls that can navigate the underground. She was a bad influence on him. How? She didn't know, but she was sure of it. The thought of him with Rachael enraged her beyond reason. And what small reason she had, kept trying to remind her that he was a soldier and she a princess, no need to be . . . . No, she was not jealous.

Annabeth shoved all of her emotions down. She did that a lot lately. She left the wall in the care of the watchmen, and left for the palace. Percy had things under control. Her mother's room was light and airy, and looked as if nothing had changed. Like there was no army trying to take over Olympus. Annabeth looked at the large tub in the corner, and actually thought about calling for a bath. Then shook her head disbelievingly at her own selfishness. The bath was not a common fixture in all palaces. Most had a bathing room. But Zeus demanded only the best. She removed her armor, and lay in her mother's bed wondering what battles her mother faced. She drifted to sleep.

"My lady," Annabeth woke with a start. It was pitch black outside. The only light coming from the servants candle. She had been woken by a servant.

"What is it?" Annabeth was groggy, but she could feel the adrenaline waking her body.

"Lieutenant Jackson has called for an emergency meeting in the war room."

"I'll be right there." Annabeth began dressing in her armor. She dressed quickly and practically ran to the war room.

Percy was pacing the room. "This ruins all of our plans." He stopped his pacing to look at the map of Olympus. Then suddenly swiped the whole map off the table.

"Percy, what is it?" Annabeth asked, alarmed at his behavior.

When he looked at her, his eyes were wild. He was panicking.

"What is going on?" Thalia demanded when she walked in.

Percy didn't answer at first. His eyes traveled back and forth between Annabeth, Thalia, and Artemis.

"I've got him." A voice said behind Annabeth. When she turned she saw Otic with a couple of other soldiers dragging Captain Saleas with him. Percy looked less than pleased at the sight of him, but pulled out a chair for Saleas to sit in.

Otic wasn't much friendlier when he pushed Saleas roughly into the chair.

Saleas looked outraged and slightly panicked. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Annabeth felt a presence behind her and immediately turned. She saw some Olympian soldiers watching the scene silently.

Percy slowly walked up to him, taking a deep breath, clearly trying to get his emotions under control. "We just need to ask you a few questions." Saleas looked warily at Percy. "When you found the Greek fire in the underground, you sealed the underground up, right?" Annabeth tensed at the mention of the labyrinth of the underground. Why hadn't she thought about it before?

"Of course we did." Saleas said indignantly.

"That's good to hear, but exactly how did you seal it up?" Percy's gaze bore into Saleas.

"We boarded it up. A notice was placed on them that it would be punishable by death if they were used. A decree by Zeus himself. No one would dare defy Zeus." His voice trailed of lamely.

Percy hung his head dejectedly. "This is how you sealed all the outside entrances?" He said in a small voice.

"We, we, didn't search for the rest of the underground. We boarded up just the area we explored." Saleas was sweating now and looking very alarmed.

"Percy are you saying that they're in the underground?" Annabeth asked in a whisper. Her heart was beating wildly, willing itself to survive.

"As we speak." Percy confirmed grimly.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before pandemonium broke. "How are we supposed to shoot what we can't see?" Artemis questioned.

"So we not only have to fight the enemy beyond the wall, but the enemy within the walls. We might as well as be fighting ourselves." Thalia said as she gripped her bow.

"They could pop up anywhere at any time, or multiple places within the city at the same time. We're dead." Annabeth's gaze never left Percy's.

"I have an idea." A voice said out of nowhere. Everyone turned to see one of the Olympian soldiers step forward.

"Not a word out of you or you'll be demoted again." Saleas growled at him.

"When we were in the underground, . . ."

"I said, ' not a word!'" Saleas roared. "You are nothing but a traitor. This is no legend." he nodded at Percy. "He only wants to take Olympus for himself."

"That's enough!" Annabeth roared back. "We have been fighting for you time and again. We saved you, and you are just upset that you didn't think of it first. Get him out of here." She said disgustedly. Two soldiers came and clasped him around each arm and began to lead him out. "Make sure he can't sabatoge us."

"Name?" Percy addressed the Olympian soldier.

"Marcus." The soldier stood tall as he said this.

"Please, if you have any idea that could help us. . ." There was almost a desperation in Percy's eyes.

"When we were in the underground, looking for the Greek fire, we came upon a section of wall that was damp, and we could hear a rushing sound." Marcus began.

"An underground river." Percy concluded.

"Yes, that's what we thought too."

"Olympus's fountain's source is said to come from an underground river, so that doesn't surprise me." Artemis said.

"What are you getting at?" Thalia asked, always impatient.

"What if we broke through that wall and flooded the underground?" The soldier proposed.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Thalia instantly rejected the thought, "And loose our water supply? Are you mad? Everyone knows that if you are going to hole yourself up in a city, you have to have water."

"Olympus was founded on that fountain, we can't survive without it." Artemis declared.

Percy was silent as he listened to all this ranting. Annabeth could see him entertaining the idea. Annabeth, herself thought about all of the aspects of flooding the labyrinth, preventing any use of it during the war. But Artemis was right, they had to have water to survive. It was a life source. "Tubs." Annabeth said suddenly.

"What?" Artemis looked at her strangely.

"The palace has hundreds, maybe more, of tubs. Zeus put them in each suit. They could hold several gallons of water. What if we filled all the tubs, water barrels, anything we could find with water. Then when we flood the labyrinth, we still have the water."

"That's brilliant." Percy actually smiled at her, causing her heart to swell.

"You can't just destroy the heart of Olympus." Artemis argued.

"It can be repaired." Annabeth said. Artemis gave her a disbelieving look. "I read about it somewhere, where you just have to dig a hole over the spot and . . ." Annabeth finished with a motion of dropping a rock. Annabeth wasn't sure that that was the exact science behind it, but they couldn't afford to have enemy soldiers popping up around Olympus either.

"That's settled." Percy looked a little bit better, but still stressed. "Get the experts on blowing stuff up." Percy struggled with the description. "You know, the twins and old man Teebs."

"I'll raise the house, and get everyone to start carrying water." Annabeth supplied.

"Otic, get a squadron up. Time to go back down into the underground." Percy then turned to the Olympus soldier. "You're with me."

Annabeth wanted to stay with Percy, but knew she was needed elsewhere. Artemis and Thalia followed behind Annabeth as she left the room to go to housekeeping.

"Are you taking his side because you like him, or are you really sure this is the best solution?" Thalia challenged.

Annabeth sputtered at the accusation. "I didn't hear you coming up with any ideas, other than we all dying defending a fountain." She snapped back.

"They were practically finishing each other's thoughts." Artemis observed.

Annabeth had had enough. She whirled around to stare at each of them in the eye. "Just because we agree on the same thing and have the same ideas, does not mean that I would make such an important decision based on whether I like the guy. You mistake me for a daughter of Aphrodite. In case you haven't noticed, we are fighting for our lives here. Do not doubt my intentions." She whirled back around and continued walking toward housekeeping. "Now if you don't mind, we only have so much time to fill every tub in the palace before they either flood the underground, or we get attacked."


	13. Chapter 13

"Place it higher."

"No. Place it lower."

"Use more powder."

"No, that's too much."

Percy listened to Teebs, Connor, and Travis arguing amongst themselves how best to blow up a section of wall. He was waiting for Marcus to get back, supposedly with their map of the underground of Olympus. All the while, he was extremely alert, waiting for the first call of an attack. Annabeth walked by with another girl he didn't recognize. They were both carrying a heavy bucket filled with water. Percy felt guilty for not helping with the water, but he didn't dare leave Teebs, Connor, and Travis alone right now.

"My lord." Marcus had returned.

"Don't call me that!" Percy said irritably.

"Here is the map that we drew." Marcus laid it out on a table. "The underground river could be heard around this area." He circled a portion of the map with his finger.

"Where is our entrance point?" Percy studied the map.

"Here." Marcus pointed at an area a good distance away from where he had just pointed at.

Percy tried to keep his breathing steady so everyone couldn't see the panic rising in his chest. "Otic. Is everyone ready?"

"Everyone has been put on alert and a team has been assembled." Otic replied.

"Some Olympian soldiers would like to assist." Marcus supplied.

Percy and Otic looked at each other and then back at Marcus. "You trust them?" Percy hated asking, but they couldn't afford sabotage.

"Yes, sir." Marcus replied.

"Okay. Have them meet us at the entrance." Percy snapped. Things couldn't get much worse, and if they did maybe it would align the Olympus and Athens armies with Captain Saleas out of the way.

Marcus saluted smartly and left.

"And our guide?" Percy looked up at Otic.

"On her way, sir."

"Then let's go." Percy gripped his sword as they followed Marcus to the entrance with Teebs, Connor, and Travis in tow, who were carrying their dangerous supplies.

It didn't look like much. Just a hole in the ground. Apparently it had been covered by a fake tree stump. Marcus headed down first followed by Teebs, Connor, and Travis and then the rest of the team that had been selected for the mission. Percy looked around, when Layland came running toward them with Rachael in tow.

"What is going on?" Rachael demanded.

"Didn't you tell her?" Percy scowled at Layland.

"There were people listening. I thought you didn't want them to know what she could do?" He replied lamely

"So now they think we're having a midnight meeting?" Percy growled.

"What is going on?" Rachael repeated.

Percy took a deep breath and focused on her. "I need you to guide us through the labyrinth. We have a map, sort of, but I would just feel better if you were with us."

"Of course, do I need, you know, something to disguise myself?" She gestured toward herself.

"There's no time. An attack could happen at any time. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Percy pleaded.

Rachael took a deep breath as though preparing for an oncoming storm. "Okay." she breathed. She looked down the hole and then began climbing down.

"I'm sorry, sir." Layland began to apologize.

"Don't worry about it. You have the surface. Be prepared." Percy gave his last orders before following everyone else down.

"Yes, sir." Layland saluted.

When Percy reached the bottom, he found Rachael hugging herself self-consciously as every eye was fixed on her. "I want Marcus and Rachael with me in the front. Everyone keep your eyes and ears open. We don't know what we will encounter down here." Percy grabbed Rachael by the elbow and gently guided her to where Marcus was waiting.

Marcus glanced at her questioningly once before leading them down the tunnel. The tunnels were wider than Athens. They looked more traveled. They walked silently through the tunnel, always listening. Rachael stopped once to get a closer look at the walls before shaking her head and they continued on. Percy gave her a questioning look, when she whispered, "There are traps, but they have to be set off, like if someone is following you."

Percy nodded in understanding. Percy knew they had arrived at the wall that needed to be blown, when they heard a muffled rushing sound. Marcus pointed out the section of wall that was damp. "Here it is." He glanced at Rachael smugly.

Percy took in his surroundings. Further down the tunnel it split off. "Teebs, Connor, Travis, get going on the wall. I want everyone, but you five," he picked out five soldiers he trusted, "to watch that spit down there. Try not to be seen. You five watch the tunnel we just came down." Percy ordered.

Everyone moved into position. Percy watched as Teebs, Connor, and Travis ran their hands across the wall. "We got a problem." Teebs moaned.

"What?" Percy prepared himself for more bad news.

"It's granite." Travis supplied.

"It's just going to take longer." Conner grinned before he began digging in the dirt at the bottom like a little kid.

"This could be our one chance. Do your best." Percy said before moving to check on his men.

Rachael followed behind him, studying the walls as she went. Once she was where the soldiers had stationed themselves, she slipped by them.

"Where are you going?" Percy said with alarm.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. Just trying to be useful." She smiled and disappeared into the darkness. Percy wrestled with whether he should follow her or not. But before he could make a decision, she reappeared. She winked at him as she slipped back through the ranks.

Percy spent his time wandering the section of tunnel they were in. Rachael had taken a seat against the far wall and had her eyes closed like she was sleeping. Connor had a good sized hole dug in the dirt and was checking the wall. Teebs and Travis had two holes drilled toward the middle of the wall. Connor grinned wildly when he started painstakingly drilling a hole in the wall toward the bottom of the hole he dug. Teebs and Travis started drilling other holes along the wall. "How much longer do you think?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Maybe an other hour." Teebs grunted.

"Can we help?" Percy asked helplessly.

"This is our expertise. Let us do it." Teebs snapped.

Percy walked back and forth checking on the status of the soldiers and the wall. Thirty minutes passed and several holes had been drilled into the wall. Percy was getting antsy as he paced back and forth. A soldier silently motioned for him. Percy made his way over to the group of soldiers who had their weapons drawn and were obviously tense. Another soldier wordlessly motioned for him to look around the corner. Percy did as directed and saw several torches further down the tunnel coming straight toward them.

Percy immediately tensed. "Wait until they are on us and then attack." He whispered. They nodded showing they understood his orders. Percy returned to the workers on the wall. "We've got company. How much longer?"

The three looked at each other questioningly. Teebs answered, "We'll start twisting the fuses."

"Even if we get a long fuse like we planned, what is going to prevent the enemy from pulling them out? If we set it off too early we are all going to drown." Travis questioned.

"Giving everyone up there a fighting chance." Teebs argued.

"Losing everyone isn't an option." Percy looked at all the lives he was responsible for. "Get it as long as you can, light it, and then get out of here. We'll keep them at bay until then." Percy spotted Rachael. "Do you know the way back?" he asked.

She nodded. "Percy, what are you planning?" she asked worriedly.

"Not sure. But when I tell everyone to run, I need you to guide everyone to the exit and get them out of here."

"Percy." Rachael started.

"Be ready." Percy said with finality. With that he left to join the soldiers.

The soldiers waited patiently as the torches got closer and closer, while Teebs, Connor and Travis were working like mad on the wall. The torches were a yard away, when several arrows shot out of the walls killing over a dozen men. "What the?" Percy questioned. He looked back at Rachael to see her smile and wink. The soldiers still waited as Percy watched the men approach cautiously. One picked up a fallen torch. It was when they got right on top of them that Percy roared and slew the first man. The rest of the soldiers followed suit and roared as they joined the fight. They had surprised the enemy and had slain quite a few before they began to recover and fight back. Percy fought fiercely, trying to put an end to the enemy before they even got close to the wall, but they just kept coming. He watched helplessly as three of his soldiers were killed. He could only fight harder to try and make their deaths worthwhile.

"We're ready!" A shout went out behind them.

"Retreat!" Percy yelled as he began backing up. "Run!" He roared at the soldiers. He could only hope that Marcus and Rachael would get them out in time. Percy continued fighting as he backed up. Soon, he was fighting alone, and he would continue fighting to give everyone a chance to get out.

He was at the section of wall that they had been working on, when a hand grabbed him by the arm and yelled, "Over here!"

Percy saw Connor, manic gleam and all, pulling him back. "Just light it!" Percy yelled, narrowly dodging a stab and stabbing the soldier back.

"Don't worry! I've got a plan. Just a few steps back." He yelled back as he stabbed a soldier in the neck with a knife. Percy would have defied him but the truth was, he wasn't able to hold his ground and was being forced back anyway. After a few steps back. Connor yelled, "Perfect!" He crouched down on the ground, effectively leaving the fight.

Percy fought to protect him, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "Get out of here!" Percy yelled.

There was a bright flash in the corner of Percy's eye, and Connor popped up and grabbed Percy by the arm pulling him back. "Run!" He yelled. Percy was going to stay, but saw several little trails of fire headed straight for the wall. He followed Connor's lead and ran.

They got ten steps before there was loud boom that shook the tunnel. Dust and rock exploded behind them. Percy didn't dare look behind as he managed to get his sword sheathed and kept running. But nothing could stop the overwhelming fear he felt when he heard the unmistakable sound of rushing water behind them. A few more steps and the water overtook them sweeping them down the tunnel.

"Wooh!" Connor whooped as if he were having the time of his life.

Percy however fought to keep afloat in his armor and scanned the walls for anything he could grab. He saw an opportunity when he saw a ladder up ahead. He grabbed hold of Connor and began swimming toward the side the ladder was on. First opportunity he got, he grabbed it and pulled Connor toward it against the current. "Get up." He strained to keep his hold. Connor found his footing and began climbing.

Percy was so focused on pulling himself toward the ladder that he didn't see another soldier coming down the tunnel. Percy had just got a foot on the ladder when the soldier barreled into him, causing him to loose his footing again. The soldier was panicking and holding onto Percy for life. But Percy wouldn't be able to hold on much longer with the soldiers weight pulling on him. It was all he could do to hang on. His arms began shaking from the effort and he could feel his hands slipping against his will. Suddenly, a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed Percy's, seconds before he was about to let go. He looked up to see Layland on the upper part of the ladder. He pulled Percy closer to the ladder and kicked the soldier off of him, sending him screaming down the tunnel. Percy got his footing on the ladder and began climbing up. Layland continued up once he was sure Percy was good. When he got to the top of the hole, he saw that he was in an alleyway in the middle of Olympus. He rolled out of the hole and onto the ground. Several other soldiers were there hanging over him. Connor sat not far away, soaking wet and grinning like a cheshire. "Thank you." Percy said between breaths.

"Just doing what you told us to do. We just happened to be in the area. It was this kid who alerted us."

"Thanks, Connor. You are one crazy kid." Percy grinned at him.

"So are you." Connor grinned back.

"Let's get you up to the palace. I'm sure everyone is worried." Layland offered a hand.

Percy took it, and with Layland's help, got up. His arms were shaking from the effort of holding onto the ladder, but judging from the cheers he heard from the southern wall, they wouldn't have to worry about any underground attacks.


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth stood at the top of the stairs as she watched Percy walk through the palace gates to cheers and applause. She wanted to hit him. He looked up at her and for a moment they locked eyes. She turned her back to him and stormed into the palace toward the war room. For a terrifying moment, she had thought that he was dead. Her blood boiled when she saw that red head, Rachael, come out of the underground, and Percy didn't. Annabeth's opinion of her lowered dramatically. And then Percy just comes back, as though he were impervious to death. Like he hadn't hurt her. Annabeth stopped when she reached the war room table. The map of Olympus had been put back on the table. She stared unseeing at the map as she fought to get her emotions under control. She hated that he made her feel so weak.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth's head snapped up at the voice. Percy stood in the doorway completely soaked with a look of concern on his face.

"How dare you." Annabeth snapped.

"Wha?" Percy began.

"How dare you sacrifice yourself. How selfish can you be?"

"We were under attack. They would have undone all our work had I not stayed and protected it to the last minute." Percy defended himself.

"Everyone is looking to you to get us through this. You can't keep putting yourself in harms way. " Annabeth snapped.

"So I should stand in the back and send my men out to die? I can't do that, Annabeth!" Someone cleared their throat behind Percy. He turned to address who it was. "Yes?"

"I was sent to report . . ." He looked uncomfortable because of the argument he had interuppted.

"Go on." Percy snapped.

"The flooding of the underground has effectively flushed out the enemy. It filled up the trench we dug, however it also put out the southern fire. The enemy is advancing." The soldier looked to Percy with such trusting eyes.

Percy however was looking strained as he took the news. "Thank you. Make sure the archers are in place and get all of those buckets of rocks to the southern gate." Percy issued his orders.

"Yes, sir." The man saluted smartly and left.

Percy turned to Annabeth with a tired look. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I can't put my safety above everyone else's. Yes, they are depending on me. And that is why I do everything possible to make sure we all survive, even if it means, putting my own life on the line. I won't apologize for it." With that, he turned and left.

Annabeth wanted to scream. But worse than that, she knew he was right. She just didn't like the thought of him sacrificing himself, at all. She wanted him in the back, sending the soldiers out to fight, but that wasn't Percy. It was one of the qualities that she admired about him, but drove her crazy. She gripped her sword and took a deep breath. If she couldn't stop him, she would be by his side. She would make sure nothing happened to him.

She left the war room and headed toward the south gate. Word had spread, and the streets were filled with people rushing about. "You've been with him three times! It's my turn." A voice whined.

"I didn't hear you volunteering in the underground." Annabeth spotted the twins having an argument.

"That's different. You know how much I hate closed spaces." The other twin argued.

Annabeth couldn't help but smiling at the argument. Percy had inspired everyone. Annabeth found Percy atop the southern gate, staring out across the field. Annabeth followed his gaze and saw the last residual smoke hovering eerily over the field. Out of the smoke marched Kronos' army, looking every bit the omen of death.

"Every arrow counts." Percy whispered. "Don't fire unless you have your mark. Avoid the armor; aim for the openings in it. We want to hit flesh."

Every archer had an arrow notched into their bow as they waited. Out of the mist came several men holding wood. Obviously, they were going to try and cross the new moat that had been made. They looked like they were struggling. Annabeth looked closer and saw how muddy the ground had become. It would be difficult to carry something heavy in the mud. At least that was to their advantage.

The first archer let her arrow fly landing right in the enemy soldier's face. Then another arrow flew and another. For every arrow that flew a soldier went down. More soldiers took their place as they picked up the planks of wood. The archer's bows let loose arrow after arrow, and soldier after soldier went down, but it still did not slow their progression. Soon they were at the moat. They threw rocks at them, which only served to slow them down. One plank was in place and another was soon to follow. The sheer number of men headed toward them was enough to dishearten them. They just kept coming, no matter how many they took out. The archers kept this pace for two hours, before they got the last plank into place.

Then came a large battering ram manned by at least a dozen men. The archers plinked them off as fast as they could, but as soon as one fell another was there to take their place. Annabeth gripped her sword nervously. Before long the battering ram was at the gate. They were a little bit easier to plink off now. However, whenever a soldier fell, the men would rotate forward and another would take their place.

"Keep at it. Your doing great. Every arrow counts." Percy encouraged as he left the wall. Annabeth followed.

"At this rate they will be through within the hour." Annabeth said lowly.

Percy gave her a worried look. And walked over to where the soldiers were. "They were quiet and snapped to attention when Percy approached them. Their eyes were fixed on the gate and the impending army on the other side. Percy followed their gaze. "They've underestimated us." Percy said softly. In the first day we have taken out over fifty thousand of their men." The men chuckled at that. "How many have we lost?" Percy asked. No one answered no one needed to. They had come out fairly unharmed so far. "That's right, very few." He looked each one in the eye with determination. "And we won't loose any. We are prepared. You know the plan. They will come through those gates, but at a great cost to them, and it will only lead them into our waiting traps. So let them come, and show them the price they must pay to enter Olympus!"

The men replied with a ruckus yell. All fear had left their eyes and there was only determination.

Percy nodded in approval. Annabeth had to admit, for how much Percy hated the spotlight on him, he was excellent at speeches. He knew how to inspire men. "Remember to hold the line long enough for the archers to get out. No one left behind." Percy looked at each one as though wanting them to understand the weight of his words.

The gate shuddered as though it had heard Percy's speech and was putting every last strength into keeping the enemy out. Percy took his position at the front of his men. Annabeth took her position by his side. He gave her a sidelong look, but said nothing. The gate shuddered again. Percy withdrew his sword. The rest of the army followed suit. The archers continued to fire their arrows, never stopping. The gate shuddered a few more times at the impact of the battering ram, before it collapsed.

The army ran forward with their battering ram to which Annabeth and Percy as one cut them down, dropping the ram halfway through the gate. It was now an impediment to the rest of their army trying to get through. Percy and Annabeth fought ferociously side by side. The archers could be seen firing their arrows as they began leaving the wall. They protected the steps until every last archer was off the wall. "Retreat!" Percy yelled the order.

As one the army ran down a side street. Annabeth noticed that Percy hung toward the back. Percy would of course make sure that he was the last one through. Annabeth encouraged the soldiers to continue their retreat until they reached a dead end. They turned to face their enemy, who by the grins on their faces, were pleased at the sight. Percy stood bravely at the front of their little army unfazed. There was a loud explosion behind the enemy army that made them jump and look around warily. A building close to the main street was now collapsing on top of several soldiers, who screamed in alarm. The building was now blocking the street they had just come down, effectively trapping them.

A giant man stepped toward the front. He wore a skull of a bull atop his head, with the horns sticking up dangerously. His armor consisted of thick cow hides. In his wand was a spiked mallet that he swung around with deadly accuracy. "Percy Jackson!" He roared.

"I'm afraid you have the advantage. You know my name, but I don't know yours." Percy quipped. The men around him actually chuckled at his audacity.

"The only name you need to remember is 'Minatuar.' It will be written, that the Minatuar claimed the glory of killing the false legend."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Percy yelled then let out a war cry and charged. At first no one moved, but watched in awe as Percy and the Minatuar engaged in battle. The Minatuar was strong, but Percy was fast and in a disappointing display, Percy easily dispatched the Minatuar. Percy then turned to the remaining army and pointed his bloodied sword at them. "Surrender." He ordered them.

The army, however, did not do as he asked and instead charged at them. Everyone responded in kind. Their little army quickly rallied together, and as one, they engaged the opposing army. Every soldier fought with every inch of strength that they had. Annabeth sliced through the soldiers. She could see the self doubt on the enemy's faces. She fought side by side with Percy, and for a time they seemed unstoppable. But the more they killed ,the more violent the enemy became. Four soldiers had ganged up on Percy and others had cut him off from the rest. Annabeth could see the strategy immediately.

"To Jackson!" Annabeth yelled as she fought her way toward him. She saw the sword headed straight for him and managed to get to him just in time to block the sword that was aimed for Percy's back. The man was tall and lithe, but only had one eye making him look fearsome. He attacked Annabeth with new vengeance. He almost killed her with a deadly move that Annabeth figured out just in time to block, but not before his sword sliced through her shield arm. She screamed out in pain and backed up from him. He grinned maliciously, knowing he had weakened her, and pounced. Annabeth watched helplessly as he came at her, when Percy came out of nowhere and engaged him.

Percy had a glint of such anger and ferociousness that she had never seen in battle. "Get her out of here!" He yelled. For a moment she wondered who he was talking about, then she realized that he was talking about her. In a few swift moves he dispatched the enemy. It was a bloody battle, but one that they one. Not one soldier surrendered. They had all fought to the death, which disturbed her.

Percy noticed too. He and Annabeth looked at each other worriedly, before he turned back to the men. "We've got wounded!" Percy grabbed Annabeth by her good arm and draped it over his shoulder. "Get the wounded to the palace. The rest of you get what supplies you can, and let's move." He wrapped his arm around her and guided her to the exit they had planned.

"Whoo!" A voice cheered. That was awesome!" Annabeth looked back to see Travis walking into the aftermath of the battle. Looked like he got his wish and got to blow up the building for Percy.

Percy opened the door to a house and walked through it wordlessly. He was taking her to the palace.

"Percy." Annabeth slurred.

"Why did you do that?" Percy demanded.

"Do what?" She looked at him cluelessly. Things were becoming a little fuzzy.

"He was aiming for me. You got hurt blocking for me." He looked at her with concern, even panic.

"I couldn't." She slurred. "You are more important. . . to me." She looked at him. She suddenly became a acutely aware that she was in his arms, their eyes locked onto each other. Annabeth's breath became shallow. They were so close, and it sent tingles throughout her body.

"We can't go down this path." Percy whispered.

Annabeth took hold of her faculties and whispered back, "I know."

They stared at each other, not wanting to let go. They heard a door open in the house, indicating the rest of the soldiers coming. Percy guided her through the rest of the house, through the backstreets, and up to the palace, where he gently laid her down in her mother's room. A physician was waiting to tend to her. They locked eyes again as Percy backed slowly out of the room. When he was gone, there was an ache that had nothing to do with her arm.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two days since Kronos' army had broken into Olympus. The enemy had waded itself halfway to the palace through explosions, archers from fhe roofs, and their mini side battles. The army was never ending, and it seemed almost pointless. Then Percy would see a little girl looking for sticks, or a little boy collecting rocks from the rubble, and he somehow found the courage to keep fighting. He was relieved when their army would retreat each night and they could all get some sleep. But for some reason, tonight he could not close his eyes, no matter how tired he was. He abandoned all hope of ever going to sleep and decided to check the front line. Men stood watch, looking on vigilently as did several archers. Then Percy noticed that there was movement out on the battlefield.

"Someone is coming!" He said alarmed.

"It's okay, sir. They are ours." A soldier responded.

"Ours? What are they doing out there?" Percy asked.

"Some of the young girls asked to go out at night and collect arrows from the fallen bodies." He replied.

"Why was I not informed of this decision?" Percy demanded to know.

"Sorry, sir. They said they didn't want to worry you. That it was their decision."

Percy felt his heart clench. He watched on with increasing worry. "Haven't they been out long enough?" he worried.

"They usually take a couple of hours."

Percy strained his eyes in the dark to try and see where they were exactly. Then he saw something that drew his attention. Laying in the battle area was a body larger than the others. He strained his eyes as he studied it in the dark. Then he saw it move ever so slightly. "Get them beck!" he ordered. Every bone in his body screamed trap. He ran past their barricade and out into the field, which he knew was risky, with all the traps that had been set. But he had to warn them. He reached the first girl and spun her toward him. "It's a trap." He hissed. The girl's eyes went wide with fear. "Get back to the palace." He ordered.

She gathered up her bundle of arrows and hurriedly ran back toward the palace. He moved as quickly as he could while trying to not make any noise. He had only been able to warn four girls before several men rose up out of the dead. Percy drew his sword and managed to block one sword from coming down on a girl.

"Percy?" she said in surprise.

With a start he realized she was Rachael. "Get everyone back to the palace!" he ordered. He quickly dispatched the soldier and moved on to engage the next one. The majority of the girls were running past him. An arrow whizzed past him and imbedded itself in an enemy soldier.

The soldiers started backing away. "Cowards. Take the fool down." a voice called out.

Percy focused onto the voice and saw the same general in golden armor that gleamed in even in the moonlight. To his horror, he held a sword to a girl's throat. "Let her go." Percy said in an even voice.

"You want this one? Come and get her." Hyperion sneered.

Percy raised his sword, ready for battle, but to his surprise, the girl screamed, "No!" and threw her bundle of arrows toward Percy. She then took the blade and cut herself. Percy stood in shock at the sacrifice the girl had just made, for what? Arrows? Him?

Hyperion's roar snapped him out of it as hundreds more soldiers rose out of the dead bodies. Percy reacted by killing the three soldiers in front of him and grabbing the bundle of arrows. Then he turned and ran, making sure to snatch the arrow that had embedded itself in the fallen soldier. He didn't look behind him, he just ran. He dodged down the side streets and navigated them as best he could until he reached the palace. Otic was waiting for him.

"Report." Percy wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

"We took out several of them by the archers, before they retreated." Otic reported.

Percy nodded in understanding. He spotted Rachael with a group of girls. They were crying. Percy stormed over to them and threw the bundle of arrows at their feet. "Why didn't you tell me about this? An innocent girl has died because of this." Percy stormed.

"It was our decision. We knew the risks." Rachael argued back.

"Don't go out there again." Percy ordered.

"We are not your soldiers." Rachael stood up to Percy. "You tasked us with keeping the hunters supplied with arrows, so that is what we are doing."

"It isn't worth sacrificing your lives for."

"Rachael picked up the girl's bunddle that Percy had thrown at their feet. "That's at least fifty more soldiers that you don't have to fight. It was worth it to Nalia, and it's worth it to me. And that is all that matters." Rachael turned and stormed off, signaling their discussion over. The rest of the girls gave him unreadable looks with their red rimmed eyes before following Rachael.

"Sir? We have a problem." Otic said from behind Percy.

Percy forced himself to face him. "What is it?"

"Travis got hurt pretty good. The destruction crew is a man short, and they aren't ready for tomorrow." Otic reported.

"When did that happen?" Percy turned to head toward the palace.

"I just found out."

"What happened?"

"He got pinned during the last battle and had to face off with some enemy soldiers. Connor just found him. He doesn't look good."

Percy picked up the pace with Otic at his heels. Several wounded lay against the walls in their makeshift beds in the main hall. Women bustled around tending to them. Travis had Athen's personal physician working on him with Connor by his side, looking completely distraught. Travis had some burns, and a large wound in his side. It looked all too familiar and brought back memories of Luke giving him a similar wound.

"Will he make it?" Percy asked.

The physician glanced up at Percy, then returned his focus back to Travis's wounds. "He's lost a lot of blood. I don't know, but I'm doing all I can." He replied tersely.

"He's got to make it! He's not allowed to die!" Connor said in a panicked voice as he grabbed the physician by the shoulders.

Percy pulled Connor off the physician and began pulling him to the side. He looked at the physician and ordered, "He takes top priority."

"Yes, sir." The physician replied.

Once he had Connor in a somewhat private area, he let him go. Connor broke down, fear of losing his brother consuming him. "Connor, I need you to get back out there and set the traps. I know you are worried about your brother, but the best thing you can do is let him rest and leave him to the physician. He has treated that wound before, and they survived."

"They did?" Connor looked at him hopefully.

"I did." Percy placed a bracing hand on his shoulder. Connor's eyes widened. "We have only survived this long because of you, your brother, and Teebs. And Teebs doesn't quite have your stamina. We need you back out there."

Connor took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill. "I'll make them pay."

"Let me know if you need anything." Percy assured him.

He nodded in acknowledgment as he left.

Percy looked at Travis's still body and fervently hoped for some type of miracle. Percy returned back to his bunk to try and get some more sleep, but it was few and far between. He was up before dawn. His first stop was to check on Travis. He looked pale, but he was still alive. Hopefully, he would be able to win this battle. Percy had his own battle to worry about. He found Connor concentrating on some taught string between two buildings.

"Travis is doing okay." Percy reported, hoping it would put his mind at ease.

Connor merely nodded in acknowledgement and went back to work winding the string. Percy found Teebs looking exhausted.

"Rough night?" Teebs grunted.

"For everyone." Percy replied.

"We're not nearly ready. We were just keeping up before, but now . . ." Teebs gave Percy a grave look.

Percy sighed. They had already lost hundreds, and now the time of traps may be over, if they couldn't hold them back long enough. "Do what you can. And keep an eye on him, will you?"

"I will." Teebs grunted.

Percy made his way to the front line, where he was greeted with the sight of Hyperion marching toward them with an army behind him. Percy could see now what Teebs had meant. There was maybe forty yards before there were no more traps and the enemy would be in the clear to reach the palace. Percy gaged that there were at least forty thousand men with Hyperion. He looked at the men awaiting his command. Some were Athenian and some were Olympians, all together there were less than forty thousand. Percy wasn't sure if what he was doing was right, but he called out, "Forward march."

The barricade parted, and as one they marched out to meet the oncoming army in the wrecked streets of Olympus, done mostly on their part. "At last, you meet us, Perseus! Come, and let us end this!" Hyperion taunted.

The sound of his name grated against him, and he gritted his teeth as he withdrew his sword. He could hear the men behind him do the same. Hyperion's armor shone brightly in the dawn's light. Percy thought he looked far more heroic, compared to Percy's armor of dull blue silver. A volley of arrows flew over their heads and embedded themselves in several soldiers, causing them to fall and even tripping those that were behind them. Percy gripped his sword as he prepared for the clash. Hyperion's sword came down hard and Percy barely had the strength to block it. Hyperion swung at Percy again. This time Percy dodged it altogether and swung out at him as he did, catching his arm in the process. Hyperion roared at the deep cut in his arm.

"I know you to be false, boy. Give up and give Olympus to the rightful legend." Hyperion taunted as he swung at Percy, who dodged it just in time.

"You know what I find funny? The fact that you guys think that I am doing this because I think that I am this legend. I don't even think I am the legend. I'm just not going to let you hurt anyone else." Percy charged Hyperion who swung his sword so hard that if Percy hadn't blocked it with his shield, he would have been cut in two. As it was, he was knocked off his feet.

Hyperion pointed his sword at Percy's throat. "Is that why she killed herself on my sword?"

Percy felt a rage, that he had only felt once before. Hyperion raised his sword for the kill. Percy dodged it just in time and kicked him in the face, knocking him back. Percy took advantage of the distraction and got back on his feet and began attacking fiercely. He dodged every swing and found every weak spot he could. He sliced between the armor at his elbows, his knees. Any open area, he exploited it until blood covered the golden armor and Hyperion began to slow down. Percy, however, did not, and in a final blow, brought Hyperion to his knees.

"At least you could defend yourself." He growled and cut his throat. He watched as Hyperion fell. When he looked around, he saw the remaining enemy soldiers throw down their swords. The battle was over. They had actually won. However, there was no cheering as they took the soldiers that had surrendered and took stock of their dead. The maids came out and collected the arrows. The wounded were carried back to the palace.

He saw Teebs and Connor still working in the street. "That should give you some more time." He told him.


	16. Chapter 16

"What?" Kronos roared after he had heard that Hyperion had been killed by that young whelp.

"The rest of his troop surrendered." The soldier cowered as he finished his report.

Kronos roared as he swiped everything off the table before him and drew his sword. The soldier didn't wait to see what would happen next as he fled the tent. Kronos turned his attention to the only other person in the room. "Over eighty thousand men, gone. That Perseus is proving to be more trouble than was promised. We were told he only had thirty thousand under his command, and yet he has taken out three times the amount we have. At this rate we won't have any men left to face Zeus's army."

"We've been doing everything we can to get past their defenses. They are obviously trying to funnel us down the Main Street."

"Trying? They are!" Kronos yelled back.

"The troops we sent to go around the wall of fires they created have dissapeared,"

"Then think of something!" Kronos roared. "You're supposed to be this legend that everyone is so focused on."

"I've been trying." Luke snapped.

Kronos glowered at him, less than pleased at his tone. Then his mood changed so swiftly it took Luke off guard. "We're missing something." He decided.

"What?" Luke wondered where he was going with this.

"Something isn't right." Kronos growled as he left the tent. Luke followed him, but at a distance away. He never knew when his mood might change again. Kronos stalked through the encampment where Luke noticed the recently departed, Hyperion's, belongings being fought over. It had become a practice in recent days, with how quickly they were loosing men. They entered an other tent, much smaller than the command tent, but was very nicely furnished. Luke knew who they were visiting, he just wasn't sure as to why.

"Your Majesty." Gabe said from a couch where he had been eating a chicken leg. "How goes the destruction of my son?"

"It doesn't." Kronos growled.

Luke could hear the warning in his voice, but Gabe hadn't. "You've won already?" He grinned.

Kronos grabbed the table laden with food and over turned it. That caught Gabe's attention. He sat up and looked on Kronos with fear in his eyes. "Are you so engourged in yourself that you have not heard or seen my men being killed by the thousands, and we have barely touched them?"

"But you have the largest army in the world. He doesn't stand a chance."

"One would think. But I've been pondering something. Something that has been bothering me, since I first met the boy. Do you know what that is?"

"No, your majesty." Gabe said nervously.

"He doesn't care about his fame. He doesn't even care about money. So how could he be a son of yours?"

"He . . . He gets that from his mother. She didn't like money."

"Good thing she married a gambler who spent it all." Kronos took a step toward him.

"Me? Gamble?" Gabe tried to act innocent, but the sweat coming off his brow said otherwise.

"You set a rather large wager, did you not? That Olympus would fall in three days?" Kronos stepped closer.

"I, I, I . . ." Gabe floundered.

Kronos put his face close to Gabe's, scrutinizing him, "Come to think of it, he doesn't look a thing like you." In one swift move, Kronos grabbed him around the neck and threw him on the ground and put a foot on his neck. Luke could see the panic on Gabe's face as he wrestled with Kronos' foot and struggled to breath. "What are you not telling me!" Kronos yelled.

"I've told you everything." Gabe choked out in a panicked voice.

"You lie. What kind of father would give up his own blood? Who is he?" Kronos pressed his sword against his throat.

"Okay, Okay!" Gabe relented. Kronos removed his blade and foot, but kept his sword pointed toward Gabe. Gabe dragged his overweight body off of the floor and returned to his seat. "He's a bastard."

"Say that again." Kronos growled.

"His mother came to me already with child." Gabe admitted. The confession rocked Luke.

"Who's the father?" Kronos growled.

"She never spoke of him. She wanted him to think that I was his father." Gabe eyed Kronos warily.

Kronos stood and walked out of the tent. Luke stared at the distasteful man. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Luke asked.

"It was my business." He growled. "Besides, everyone kept wondering who the true legend was, you or him. I wasn't about to say anything to the contrary of Kronos. And I'll wager everything I have that that whelp couldn't possibly be the so called legend."

"You should have told us." Luke stood to leave, but Kronos walked back in with two guards.

"Tie him up and gag him. I want him thrown in the deepest hole, until I can figure out a fitting punishment."

The soldiers each grabbed an arm and began guiding Gabe out of the tent. "Wait, please, your majesty, I didn't tell anyone else. No one knows. I swear I won't tell anyone."

"No, you won't." Kronos said in a low voice as he shoved a rag I to his mouth. They wrapped a cloth around his mouth so he couldn't spit it out and dragged him out of the tent.

"You don't think Percy could actually be . . . ?" Luke started to ask.

"It doesn't matter what I think. The soldiers are clearly already starting to believe that he is. The only reason we have what control we have is because we have our own legend." Kronos stared down Luke. "So give them something to believe in." Kronos snapped as he stormed out of the tent.

Luke refused to show any emotion as he left the now empty tent. If Kronos wanted results, he would give him results. He stormed over to part of the camp that no one dared to go: The Drakon. He got a little nervous, when he was half way through their encampment and hadn't seen anyone. When he entered their head tent, it was darker than usual for the middle of the day.

"I've been expecting you." A low voice purred.

Luke turned toward the sound of the voice. He could just make out the figure of a man lounging in a chair with his feet propped up on a table. "You have?" He said with surprise.

"Everyone comes to the Drakon, eventually." He chuckled darkly. "That, and you were spotted heading this way."

"Oh." Luke said lamely.

There was an awkward silence. Until the man said, "Well?"

Luke realized he was waiting for him. "I need you to make a way for us to surround the city. We need to get past their defenses."

"You mean you need to kill the legend, Percy Jackson."

"Excuse me?" Luke challenged.

"Offer accepted." He ignored Luke's challenge. He stood up and Luke realized he was huge, at least seven feet tall. Out of the shadows stepped several other men, equally huge. "Let's show the legend how things are properly done."

Luke wasn't sure if he was talking about him or Percy.


	17. Chapter 17

Things were quiet, too quiet. Percy stared at the enemy's encampment, looking for any type of movement. They had stopped rushing the city through the southern gate, which Percy supposed was to be expected. But now, he was trying to figure out what their next move would be and preparing for it.

"Not sure if staring at their camp will help, unless mind reading is now among your talents. In which case, I don't know if you could be worshiped more." Percy turned to see Annabeth leaning against the wall. Her arm was in a sling, but she was dressed for battle.

"What are you doing out here? You're injured. You need to stay with the others in the palace." Percy looked at her worriedly.

"I'm fine. Besides you need me. They're not going to come this way again, unless they feel they have things secured."

"The other gates." Percy agreed.

Annabeth nodded. "We need to prepare them."

Percy sighed and turned away from the view of the encampment. "I'll get troops to them. I can't believe how long that Greek fire lasts." He said as he started climbing down from the wall.

"Not for much longer." Annabeth warned as she followed him.

Percy spent the next few hours, getting troops repositioned. Connor and Teebs were working on something off to the side, close to the gates. Everyone was nervous, especially Percy. Tho, he tried to put on a brave face. He spent his time checking on the troops, the wall, and the archers.

It wasn't until night, while Percy was checking on the archers on the wall, when he heard an archer scream. Percy raced toward the sound. The archers were firing arrows over the wall and one was firing it at a giant of a man who was standing on the wall. At his feet lay one of Artemis' archers. "You will pay for that!" She screamed as she fired off an arrow. Percy watched as the arrow glanced off the giant's armor, leaving him unhurt.

The giant raised his giant axe and swung it down on the archer. Percy used his sword to block the giant axe bearing down on her. The axe was heavy and it's owner was so strong that he could barely swipe it to the side. That was when Percy noticed that the giant was covered in a strange type of armor that covered him head to toe, complete with a mask with a scary face on it. Another giant came over the wall. The giant bore down on Percy again. Percy avoided it altogether, knowing that he just was not strong enough to withstand his blows.

The archer scrambled back. "Our arrows don't work on them!"

"Fall back!" Percy shouted at her as he dodged another swing. "Get word to everyone."

The archer fled the wall, blasting a horn as she went.

"This couldn't possibly be the legend everyone's been talking about, is it?" The giant sneered.

Percy was so sick of everyone referring to him as the legend that he replied, "Nope, I'm just a regular soldier."

"I thought so." He sneered. He bore his axe down on him again to where Percy had no choice but to block it. As he struggled to avoid the giant axe, he watched helplessly as giant after giant climbed over the wall. In a last effort he kicked out at the giant, hitting his knee, which made the giant yell in pain and Percy stabbed him, but to his surprise, his sword didn't catch. Instead it just glanced right off him. He couldn't even find a chink in his armor.

"You'll pay for that." The giant sneered. He swung his giant axe again. Percy leaped back, doing his best to avoid the large axe. He heard several men rushing up behind him.

"What the?" He heard Otic exclaim.

"The Drakon." Annabeth breathed with terror in her voice. Several soldiers around her gasped. They tried to look brave, but Percy could see the fear in their eyes unlike he'd seen in this war.

"Good to know our reputation precedes us. You must be the princess of Athens. Your reputation precedes you as well." The giant sneered. "I had hoped to be met by the legend."

Percy could feel all eyes on him. "Sorry, no legends here." He snarked.

Then prepare for your deaths." The giants raised their axes and attacked. Percy fought as hard as he could, but he could not find a weakness. He could not get past their armor. He could barely withstand their axes.

Several men went down beside Percy. "We need to regroup!" Annabeth yelled. Percy noticed her face had an ashen look to it.

"Retreat!" Percy roared. She was right, they needed a game plan, a chance to reevaluate the enemy. Not to mention, he needed to get Annabeth out of battle, preferably alive. "Retreat!" Percy yelled again as he held them off as long as he could to give others a chance to disengage.

"A good amount of people seem to listen to your command. What was your name?" The giant sneered.

Percy was about to give say some random name like Bob, when he heard Annabeth yell, "Percy!"

The giant gave a wide smile. "Just a soldier, huh? I'm going to eat your heart and deliver your body to Kronos to feast on."

"Maybe later." Percy quipped as he turned and ran. He caught up with the rest of his troop and once they reached the gate, he asked, "So what's the Drakon?" as they watched the giants pull more men over the wall.

"I've only read about them from accounts on the first war. They were described as undefeatable giants who had a thirst for blood. They usually don't have a side. They'll kill anything in their way for blood."

"Well, there has to be a way to get past their armor. They aren't completely invunerable. I was able to hurt one by kicking his knee." Percy thought back to the fight.

"Maybe, but maybe we should talk to others to see if they have any advice. Namely Teebs." Annabeth panted. She didn't look good.

"I'll find them, but you should . . ."

"I'm fine." She stood up straighter to prove her point.

She knew him too well. "I was going to say, 'Talk to Connor, too.'" he smirked.

She tried to glare back but it was tainted by the paleness of her face. They found Connor and Teebs finishing up a project close to the west gate. "We've got incoming." Percy warned them.

"Just finished." Teebs grinned.

"Let's hope it's enough. The Drakon have a reputation of being invincible." Annabeth panted.

"The Drakon?!" Teebs looked alarmed. "They must be pretty mad at you to send the Drakon."

"You know them?" Percy questioned.

"I've had an encounter. That was enough for me." Teebs looked grim.

"Is that you Teebs?" A giant called from the wall. "Are you still alive?" Teebs' jaw tightened. "I should have recognized your handy work."

"Well, I can't take all the credit." Teebs looked at Connor.

But the giant must have thought he looked at Percy as he growled, "We'll take care of him soon enough." The giant jumped down off of the wall, which would have injured a normal man. "But first . . ." He walked toward the gate.

Percy roared and ran at him, so did several of his men. The giant laughed as their swords glanced off his armor, leaving him unscathed. Percy swung at the giant's knee, only for his sword to glance off. The giant laughed and back handed Percy, throwing him dizzyingly to the ground. He looked up to see several of his men lying dead as the giant reached the gate and opened it.

"No." Percy protested weakly. He realized he had a bloody lip. Percy struggled to get up as he saw a huge army start filling in. All of the giants had arrived and stood at the front of the army of Kronos.

Percy got up, but he still felt dizzy. Annabeth grabbed hold of his arm, forcing him to look at her "We have to retreat. We can't defeat them." She looked scared.

"If we can't defeat them here, then we can't defeat them at the palace." Percy looked determinedly at the giants advancing toward them. "This is the deciding battle" The giants swung their mighty axes threateningly. Percy gripped his sword and charged again. To his surprise Annabeth was by his side. Otic was on his other side. Percy fought with everything he had, but was no use as every blow caused no damage. He took more damage as soldier after soldier fell beside him. They stood no chance. Percy did what he could to defeat the giant before him, but could not find a single chink in his armor. The giant gave a particular hard swing that Percy barely blocked, but it was enough to knock him off his feet. The giant grabbed him by the front of his armor and dragged him up so his feet were dangling below him.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. He saw a giant holding her by her golden hair. She looked ready to faint.

"Say goodbye." The giant sneered as he raised his axe. Percy swung his sword helplessly, but the axe never came down. Percy realized with a start that the giant was falling. He broke the giant's grip on him and quickly rolled out of the way. A smaller giant in the same armor stood over the fallen giant. He pulled out the axe from the giant's back. Percy eyed him warily when he took off his mask to reveal Clarisse, Princess of Sparta.

"Princess Clarisse?! You're still alive!" Percy exclaimed.

"So are you, Prissy." She noted.

"But how?" Percy asked as he took her hand and got up.

"Later, right now we have the Drakon to kill." She swung the drakon's axe with expertise. That was when he noticed another army attacking from behind: Clarisse's army. Clarisse replaced her mask and swung at another giant, quickly taking him down. She was incredibly feirce, as she relentlessly attacked them.

Percy noticed Annabeth laying on the ground a few yards away. "Annabeth!" Percy rushed over to her. She was breathing heavily and looked as pale as a ghost.

"That was stupid, seaweed brain." She said weakly.

"You should talk. No more fighting, wise girl.". He said as he picked her up. "I'll chain you to the bed if I have to."

Her head lay on his shoulder, spreading a warmth across his chest. She didn't say anything. He saw a physician nearby and called out to him. "Get her off the battlefield! Get her to the palace!" He ordered. They put her on a stretcher and ran toward the palace, while Percy turned and ran toward the battle. Clarisse had taken out the Drakon. And the rest of Kronos' army was in complete disarray. Percy sliced through the giant army, killing any enemy that came near him.

After a while he began to realize that there were too many. Percy looked around and saw more and more soldiers pouring in through the gate. He looked around to see if there was any way they could turn things around, when he saw Connor fighting next to Teebs. He made his way over to them killing anyone who got in his way.

"Connor! We need a way to disengage!" Percy yelled over the noise of battle.

Percy saw that dangerous glint in his eye again. "Call retreat! Just make sure you're past that building." Connor pointed at a tower behind Percy.

Percy nodded in understanding as Connor said something to Teebs. Percy called out as loud as he could, "Retreat!"

"Retreat?!" Clarisse objected. "We've got them!"

"Take a look around." Percy argued back. "They keep coming. We can't even get close enough to the gate to close it!"

Clarisse looked around at the battle raging around her. She grunted, "Fine." in agreeance and called out, "Retreat!"

Their forces slowly drew back. Percy helped as many of his soldiers as he could. Once they had been pushed past the building, there was a loud crackle and then the sound of snapping. Percy felt like his world was tilting as the tower leaned and then fell on top of Kronos' army. The few that were left either surrendered or were killed.

"Whoo!" Connor whooped. "Hope you enjoyed the show cause that's the last of it."

"Now I know why you're still alive." Clarisse snarked.

"What happened out there?" Percy asked as they began walking back toward the palace. "When you didn't come back, we thought the worst."

"It's complicated."

"Where's all the people you were supposed to evacuate?"

"Still in their cities." Clarisse looked grim. Percy looked at her to explain more. She continued, "It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen. There they were, trembling at the thought of Kronos on his way, but too scared to move. Like there was something scarier than Kronos. Then we watched Kronos' army march right by us. Like he already owned them. After that we followed them at a good distance. Don't think it would have mattered, they didn't look behind them. We then spent the next few days attacking their patrols. That's how I came upon this." She motioned to her new armor. "I think I'll keep it." She smirked.

"It suites you." Percy agreed. "It's good to have you back."

"Now that you've lost your bag of tricks." Clarisse punched him in the arm.


	18. Chapter 18

The city gates were lost. The city was now overrun with Kronos' army. They had barricade themselves behind the palace gates. The archers fired their arrows with deadly accuracy at anything that moved. The next two days were long as the pounding of the gates grew incessant. The archers rotated in shifts. Even then, they were still spread thin across the wall now that they were surrounded. Everyone pulled their weight as the wounded were tended to, food was distributed, and arrows were made as fast as they could find them. No tree or bush was spared if it had so much as a straight stick. The cook's had set up cauldrons at the top of the gates where they were boiling molasses to be poured down onto the soldiers who were pounding the gates. Rocks were even being hurtled over the wall. The scene was a picture of chaos. The gates shuddered with each hit. Percy willed them to hold together.

"I'm beginning to think we should have stayed outside the walls." Clarisse muttered.

"Nevertheless, I'm glad you're here." Percy breathed. "I don't know how much longer the gates will hold."

"We're ready." Clarisse growled as she eyed the west palace gate.

"Good. I need to go check on the other gates."

With the exception of the north gate the other gates were in a similar state. Artemis and Thalia we're working hard to keep the archers going.

"We're not going to be able to keep them at bay much longer!" Thalia yelled over the noise of battle.

"Is there any idea if Olympus' armies can get here before they break through?" Artemis asked.

Percy only shook his head in reply. "I've got everyone that isn't able to fight locked up in the palace. But right now, it's just us."

Percy some of the commoners getting what armor and swords they could arm themselves with and adding themselves in with Athens' ranks. Among them Percy spotted Teebs and Connor grabbing a kitchen knife and fiddling with their armor.

"You don't have to fight. I think you've helped enough." Percy approached them.

"No offense sir, but you need all the help you can get. Besides I can hold my own." Teebs replied. He then helped Connor adjust his armor.

Percy look to Connor expectantly, hoping he would change his mind and go and be with his brother.

Connor merely stared back. "What?" he challenged. "I'm not going anywhere."

Percy sighed and accepted the fact that he couldn't change their minds. A crack could be heard across the entire courtyard and everyone paused to stare at the west gate.

"Prepare yourselves!" He heard Clarisse yell over the din towards the west gate.

Percy drew his sword. Another crack could be heard from the southern gate. Everyone tensed as they waited for the storm to come. The gates moaned as they strained to hold back the oncoming armies. To Percy surprise, Blackjack showed up out of nowhere neighing and ready for a fight. Tyson had obviously been busy as he had made custom armor for Blackjack along the flat of his nose, along his neck, over his chest and flank. He looked like a real war horse. Tyson and the blacksmiths followed behind, also armed for war as they gripped their hammers.

"I guess I can't talk you out of this fight either, can I?" Percy looked at the stallion and blacksmiths.

He blacksmiths all raised their hammers. Tyson yelled, "We are with you Percy."

The stallion neighed and raised up on his hind legs, kicking his front legs. "Guess not." Percy obliged the stallion and got on once he was on all fours.

The west gate broke first and Kronos' army flooded in. As one, Clarisse's army met their attack in a clash of swords and shields. The archers fired from above hitting any targets that they could to help Clarisse's army. The southern gate broke next and then they were attacked on two fronts. Percy and his army rushed to face the oncoming force. As he fought, Percy saw toward the back of the oncoming army, Luke atop his white stallion. And behind Luke was Kronos.

Percy wasn't too eager to face off with Luke again. But Blackjack had other ideas. Blackjack surged toward Luke. Percy slashed at whoever came close to him. Before Percy realized it, they were upon Luke and his white stallion. He swung his sword towards Luke, but Blackjack reared up on his rear legs and began kicking at the white stallion. The white stallion did the same as it reared up and began attacking Blackjack. It was all Percy could do to hang on.

Percy saw Luke taking a swing at Blackjack. Percy quickly blocked his attack with his own sword. The two horses return to all four and circled one another. Percy got the distinct feeling that this battle was between the two horses. Blackjack reared up again, Percy grabbed hold of Blackjack's mane and blocked another one of Luke's attacks. The white stallion suddenly turned and kicked Blackjack. Percy could hear the smack against Blackjack's shoulder. He neighed in pain.

"Save the people and surrender." Luke called out.

Percy felt worry and anger watch over him. "What would you know about the people?" Percy yelled back as he swung at him.

Luke and Percy began attacking each other in earnest while the horses beneath them kicked and bit at each other. Blackjack got a good bite on the white stallions neck. The white stallion give a loud whinny. Luke swung at him. Percy blocked it as Blackjack reared up again and his front legs kicked the white stallion. The white stallion stumbled.

"Stop!" Luke yelled as he swung his sword at Blackjack.

Percy blocked it again. Blackjack bit the neck of the white stallion, causing it to fall whimpering to the ground.

Luke got off just in time before Blackjack reared up one last time and crushed the white stallions skull.

"No!" Luke roared.

The armies defending Olympus cheered. Suddenly, the eastern gate broke, and another army rushed through. They were now completely surrounded. Kronos had made his way to the top of the steps of the palace. He called out, "Luke!" as he motioned for Luke to join him.

Luke gave him one last scowl before running over to the palace. Kronos' face turned into a scowl at the army that had just come through the gates. Percy looked to where he was scowling at and almost laughed out loud.

It was Nico, leading his army of Ephyrians along with a few soldiers that must have been from Hephaestus's kingdom. Percy was beginning to believe that they might actually win.

"Nico!" Percy called out.

"Miss me?" He smiled when he reached him.

Percy was so happy to see him, he got off of Blackjack and hugged him. "I feared the worst." When he pulled back, Nico looked down awkwardly. Percy then saw Luke follow Kronos into the palace. "Kronos had entered the palace! We need to stop him!"

Percy ran for the palace doors. Nico and Thalia were right behind him. Several of Kronos' men stood in the way, but they fought their way through. Percy reached the doors first. To his surprise, they opened easily. The moment he stepped through, however, the doors slammed shut and large fist came out of nowhere and hit him on the side of his face. Percy fell to the floor hard. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion.

Kronos bent over him and said, "I promised I would kill you, Perseus."


	19. Chapter 19

Annabeth watched the battle from the balcony. She felt frustrated that she couldn't be out there, helping them fight. She watched helplessly, as the soldier's moral sunk as the larger army kept pouring in. She watched with bated breath as Blackjack battled against the white stallion, as if they really were battling for who was the real legend. She could tell all the soldiers from both sides were watching the battle as well, wondering what the end result would be. Once Blackjack came out victorious, she could see new courage and strength flood into the men as they renewed the fight with vigor.

Then the east gate fell, and for just a moment, Annabeth thought the worst and saw the soldiers spirits dampen, until she saw Nico leading his army into battle, joining his forces with there's. She watched as Percy's attention was drawn to the palace's front door. She knew something was off when the enemy soldiers would let him slip by. She couldn't see what happened at the door, but she could tell that Nico, Thalia, and Artemis were upset.

She felt a panic rise in her, 'He couldn't be dead. He can't be.' She rushed out of her room, pausing only to recover from a dizzy spell. Her arm throbbed painfully. In the hallway, women and old men stared at the door that led to the rest of the palace with kitchen knives and forks. Anything they could get a hold of. There was a nervous anticipation about them. "Your highness, you should not be out of bed." one of the women who had been helping with the wounded said.

Annabeth pushed her way past, eager to enter the fight to find out what happened to Percy. "I'm fine." She grumbled. She could feel a cold sweat cover her as she fought off the dizziness. However, she was determined to push past the pain and find out what was going on. She pushed past the woman.

When she reached the door that led to the rest of the palace, she opened it a crack to peek a look. She saw several of Kronus' men. She caught just a glimpse of Percy being dragged towards the throne room.

Of course Kronos would head towards the throne room. Thankfully, she knew this palace well, and knew of a shortcut to the throne room. She shut the door and made her way towards the door that led to the throne room. She could feel, commoners eyes boring into her, wondering what she had seen. Again, she opened the door up a crack. She watched as Kronos dropped Percy onto the floor unceremoniously. Percy let out a groan and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He held his head as if it were in pain, and she could see a black eye forming.

"You have been nothing but a pain in my neck, Perseus." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the strange name. It only proved to her that Kronos was taunting Percy with a past he was running away from. "It is time for this to come to an end. Olympus is mine. This is my throne room." He gestured to the room about him.

"You're no King." Percy taunted. "You're a tyrant, and I would sooner die then let you rule over these people."

"Then it is time for you to die!" Kronos swung at Percy, and he barely rolled out of the way before popping up. He still looked dizzy as he tried to catch his balance.

"You just proved my point." Percy panted. "Only a tyrant wouldn't give a man a fighting chance."

"He's right, you know." Luke stepped into the picture. "If you want to win over the people, you have to do it right."

Kronos looked extremely unhappy with this information. "Fine, give him his sword."

Luke presented Percy's sword to him, which he took. He still looked a bit unsteady, but ready to fight. Kronos didn't wait for any formalities as he swung out immediately towards Percy. Percy barely dodged it, giving Annabeth a heart attack. She took advantage of everyone's attention on the fight and snuck into the room. She was surprised, however, when she discovered that only Kronos and Luke were in the room. She assumed the rest were outside the doors, standing guard.

Annabeth gripped her sword and quietly withdrew it. However, her hands shook so bad that Luke immediately turned around.

"Annabeth?!" He said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth leveled her sword at Luke, albeit a bit shakily. "Stopping you."

"You're hurt." He actually sounded concerned.

Annabeth glanced at her bandaged arm, trying to ignore the increasing pain. "A minor inconvenience." She swung her sword at Luke, which he easily blocked. Her sword went clattering to the floor.

"We're just trying to help the people. Olympus is sick. Zeus and the other Olympians are not taking care of the people. We're just trying to save them. They don't deserve Zeus." Luke tried to reason with her, as he pointed his own sword at her

"But they deserve Kronos?" Annabeth said disbelievingly. "I was in Thebes. At least half the city was loyal to Kronos, but for some reason he left it in flames." She paused. "I don't know if he even spared your mother."

Luke paled. "You know? I mean, you saw her?"

"Percy did." Annabeth confirmed. "You fell in love with Thalia. But only a prince can marry a princess. So I'm guessing you went to your father and asked him to claim you. But he refused. That's why you turned to Kronos, because he gave you a way to be a prince. A way to be with the princess that you fell in love with. Maybe he told you, you were the legend. I don't know. What I do know is so many lives have been lost since you have gone down this path. And you lost the one person you did all of this for." Annabeth felt almost sad for him, but became distracted when she saw Kronos give Percy a cut across his arm. Percy hissed in pain, but refused to show any further emotion.

A range of emotions ran through Luke's face, and his sword began to lower. Annabeth took advantage of his demeanor and pulled out her knife and rammed the hilt of her knife on his wrist, causing him to drop his sword. She placed the blade a against his neck.

Percy blocked Kronus's swing and was able to hold it long enough before Kronus' head hit his. Percy fell backwards, and in an instant, Kronos planted foot on Percy's sword arm.

"Percy!" Annabeth didn't even realize she said it out loud. When Kronos turned to look at her, she set her jaw and called out, "Let him go, or I'll kill Luke."

Luke gave her a sidelong glance. But Kronos just laughed. "You think I care? Killing Percy Jackson is well worth the loss of Luke." Annabeth felt the helplessness come over her as Kronos turned back to face Percy. "I have won fair and square, and it is time to finish you."

Annabeth's eyes went wide as she watched Kronos raise his sword high above him. "Give me your knife." Annabeth focused her attention on Luke, not quite believing what she heard him ask. "Give me your knife." He said again in a low voice. "You're right. Everything I have done goes against everything the legend would do. Whereas Percy, well, . . . he has done nothing but put everyone ahead of his own wants and desires. Give me the knife, and I'll save him."

Annabeth stared at him. She couldn't just trust him after everything he had done. But there was something in his eyes that said otherwise. She took one last glance at Percy, and handed Luke the knife. Luke pushed Annabeth to the ground, causing her to yell out in pain from falling onto her injured arm. Kronos glanced over his shoulder at Luke and smiled. Luke smiled back as Kronos turned his attention back toward Percy. "No!" Annabeth called out weakly. But had she done?

Luke casually walked up to Kronos to enjoy the show of the death of Percy Jackson. Then quick as lightning, he embedded his knife into Kronos' armpit. It happened so quickly that Annabeth blinked several times, not quite believing what she had seen.

Kronos let out a gasp. He staggered as he turned to face Luke, releasing Percy. "Traitor."

"Just repaying your kindness." Luke said with an edge of hate in his voice.

Before anyone could react Kronosran his sword through Luke. Luke gasped in surprise. Percy grabbed his sword, lept up and cut off Kronus' head from behind. Kronos immediately fell taking his sword out of Luke along the way. Percy ran over to Luke and helped him lay down. Annabeth forced herself up and made her way over to Percy and Luke.

"Tell Thalia,' I'm sorry.'" Luke gasped.

"You can tell her yourself. We'll get you a physician."

"Percy, you need to protect Athens. You were always . . . the . . ." Luke's body went limp and his eyes turned into glass.

Percy lowered his head in sorrow. Annabeth felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Percy sighed sadly. He got up and look down at Luke. "He deserved better."

Annabeth let out a sob.

Percy walked over to Kronos' body and as he pulled Annabeth's knife out, the doors flew open. Percy whipped around to face the oncoming foe, with his sword in one hand and her knife in the other.


	20. Chapter 20

Percy pulled out the knife from Kronus' body as the doors flew open. He whirled around ready for a fight, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"You?"

Percy blinked. "Zeus, Athena! You're here."

"You?" Zeus stared at him disbelievingly. Behind him stood several of the other Olympian kings and queens along with their armies. Thatwas when he noticed that their weapons were drawn and pointed at him.

As calmly as he could, he knelt on one knee and placed his weapons on the floor. "Your majesties." He bowed his head respectfully.

"You killed Kronos?" Zeus looked at him disbelievingly.

Percy noticed Annabeth kneeling down also while pulling down on her helmet, trying to cover her face. "No." Percy answered.

"No? You didn't kill Kronos?" Zeus tried to clarify, and did he look a little relieved? Thalia, Artemis, Clarisse, and Nico slipped past the Olympians to see the scene. Thalia let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Percy could see the tears welling in her eyes.

Percy straightened a little bit, despite how much it hurt. "Luke Castilian," he said in a loud voice, "son of Hermes, Prince of Thebes, killed Kronos. And Kronos killed him for his betrayal."

The Olympian kings and queens all gasped and looked at Hermes questioningly. "Is it true?" Zeus accused Hermes. "Is he your son?"

Hermes merely looked back at Percy. "How long have you known?"

"Only a few days. I met his mother." Thalia's tear streaked face looked back and forth between Percy and Hermes. Percy glanced at Thalia guiltily. "I know that he was in love with a princess." More gasps and whispers. "Itwasn't hard to guess after finding out he was your son that you had refused to claim him. Only a prince can court a princess. After that, well, I guess he turned to the only person who said he would make him a prince."

Hermes' head hung down in sorrow. "I couldn't claim him because then I would have to marry his mother. And you saw her. She wasn't fit to be Queen."

"So you had your little fling and then just abandoned them?" Percy accused. He knew he was pushing it with the disrespect, but Luke had suffered because of Hermes actions. He wanted Hermes to hurt a little, too.

"I provided a beautiful villa for her and her son." Hermes defended himself.

"Your son!" Percy corrected. "You drove her mad with your rejection. And drove your son to a hatred of all Olympian royals, because of your actions. He didn't want your love. He wanted to be with someone who loved him for who he was. And you couldn't even give him that. Was it worth it?" Percy guestured toward the chaos beyond the doors.

Thalia ran out of the room. Percy felt a pang. She not only never stopped loving him, but she had been forced to fight him. Hermes ducked his head in shame and left the room.

"You were in Thebes?" Athena asked.

We went to Thebes toevacuate it." Percy reported

"You evacuated Thebes?" Zeus looked surprised.

"And Corinth." Artemis spoke up.

"Anyone who was willing to go, we brought here. Kronos torched the cities."

"My vineyards?" Dionysus bemoaned. "Why did you not save my vineyards?!" He raged.

"We were too few to cover so many cities." Percy argued back. "Falling back to Olympus was our only option. Oh, and by the way, your people are safe." He then said in a softer voice, "I ordered that they be put up inthe palace." Everyone looked to Zeus for a reaction.

"What?" He looked appalled.

"The palace was the strongest position in the city. It was the safest place for those that could not fight for themselves." Percy stared at Zeus determinedly. He wasn't sure if he would live after today, but he did not regret protecting the people.

Percy saw Annabeth sway and then start to fall. "Annabeth!" Percy let he name slip out as he caught her mid-fall.

"Annabeth?" Athena queried. "My Annabeth?" She asked as she rushed over to her daughter and removed her helmet. "What is she doing here?" She demanded.

"Your majesty, I can explain." Percy stuttered.

"It's not his fault." Annabeth said weakly. "I snuck out. Not even Malcolm knew."

"I made you swear . . ."

"No, you made Malcolm swear. I made no such promises to stay in Athens."

Athena opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to come up with an argument. "Looks like I will have to keep a closer eye on you. Get me a physician." She snapped at a nearby soldier.

"Your highness," Percy interjected, "I'd like to ask permission to take some men and go back to Athens."

"What for?"

"I believe Athens needs help. It was something Luke said. He said I needed to protect Athens."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes."

Athena look doubtfully at him. "I admire your valor, but you do not look like you are able to fight another battle, not today."

"Atlantis' armies would be more than happy to come to your aid, Athena." King Poseidon offered.

"And have you take over Athens and claim it for yourself? No, thank you." She said irritably.

"Then please allow Olympus' armies to come to your aid with my son at the head." Zeus motioned to a young man who was standing close to him. He had short blond hair and chiseled features. He looked every inch a prince.

"Very well, your majesty. Thank you for your aid." Athena relented. The physicians had arrived and carried Annabeth out of the room. "Now if you will excuse me. I must tend to my daughter." Athena said as she curtsied respectfully.

"Of course." Zeus gave her permission to leave. He then turned to his son, "Jason, I suggest you leave at your earliest convenience. We don't need to lose any more cities."

Jason saluted his father, turned on his heel and marched out of the room.

"And if you'll excuse me, your Majesty," Percy interjected, "I need to tend to my men." Percy picked up his weapons that were on the floor, and marched past all of the kings and queens of Olympus. He was tired, but he could not rest until he knew everyone was okay.

He first tended to Blackjack who was throwing a fit in the front of the palace. Apparently he didn't like the new armies. Once Percy got him settled down, he managed to get his hands on some ointment. Blackjack led him to the palace stalls and made himself comfortable, while Percy rubbed the ointments on his shoulder. Blackjack seemed content to stay in the stall away from the busyness of the aftermath of war. So Percy left him to go check on the wounded.

The moment he walked in and the physician saw his face, he called out, "Lieutenant Jackson, you should have come in sooner." He immediately began cleaning and tending to his wounds, which Percy found irritating, when there were so many others more badly wounded than he. He was beginning to think that coming in was a mistake.

Oncethe physician was finally satisfied, he instructed Percy to get some rest. The problem was Percy's thoughts constantly drifted to Annabeth. Was she alright? Was the wound worse than they had once thought? What if she were dying, and it was his fault, because he couldn't protect her?

These thoughts ran through his mind as he sat there surrounded by men in pain and agony. He saw Connor sitting next to Travis. Travis was awake, though his face was still pale. Connor had a bandaged arm that he no doubt received in battle. Some men called out to him, begging for his blessing, which he knew he couldn't do. He had nothing to give them, so he focused on trying to encourage them and talk with them to keep them calm. He found it helped him take his mind off of Annabeth. He had no idea how long he had wandered among the men when a physician guided him to the farthest part of the corridor and pointed him toward a bed, instructing him to rest.

Percy was now facing the throne room doors. Now that he was still, visions of the war came flooding back to him. He could feel his body begin to shake, but he couldn't stop it has memory after memory came flooding back to him. He pulled out Annabeth's knife and began cleaning and sharpening it. He focused on the knife letting the rest of the world slip out of focus. Time was a blurr as his hands ran over and over her knife.

"Are you alright?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He turned to see who had spoken, and found King Poseidon sitting next to him.

Percy forced himself to collect his thoughts and managed to mumble, "King Poseidon?"

"I remember my first battle. I couldn't sleep for weeks." Poseidon wasn't looking at him when he spoke, but Percy knew he was talking to him.

"I keep waiting for word of another attack."

"It's over." He confirmed. "Once we realized that Orthys was just a decoy, and you had spoken the truth, we rode back with all haste. We thought were too late when we saw all the smoke, but the battle was already over by the time we reach the palace. You did it. You defeated the greatest army that has ever faced Olympus. And despite your words, everyone believes that it was you who defeated Kronos."

"They think I'm some legend, some savior." Percy said his greatest fear out loud. "But I'm not. I couldn't have done it by myself, I didn't. Teebs, Connor, and Travis had explosives and set the traps. Artemis, Thalia, and the rest of the archers killed more of the enemy than all our armies combined. And Annabeth," Percy choked, "she was a brilliant strategist. Clarisse and Nico saved our necks at the last minute. So you see, I didn't do anything."

"Sounds to me like you are wise enough to listen to them, and help them work together. Clarisse is a daughter of Ares and as such never comes to anyone's aid, except yours, it would seem. Hades was refusing to help at all, but you got his son to argue differently. And I've never seen Artemis or her archers show as much respect to a man as they do to you. You don't give yourself enough credit. You are very young. How old are you?"

"I turn sixteen on the eighteenth."

"Today is the eighteenth. Happy birthday."

"Today is the eighteenth? I must have lost track of time." Percy felt confused. Poseidon gave him a strange look. "Itdoesn't matter, I'm still not this legend that everyone is talking about."

"Maybe." Poseidon looked away. "You know, I used to know a Jackson in Atlantis." Poseidon started, but Percy got distracted when he saw Athena and several of her guards leave the entrance to the private chambers. He realized with a start that Annabeth was alone. "I wonder if they might have been related. What was your . . ."

"Sally." Percy said without thinking as he stood up.

"Sally? Sally Jackson?" Poseidon ran the words across his tongue.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to . . . go . . . check on something." Percy paid little attention to Poseidon as his eyes were focused on the door to the private chambers. He left him sitting on the bunk. He walked as quickly but as casually as he could through the door to the private chambers and to Athena's room. To his relief he found itunguarded. He checked to see if anyone was watching and then slipped in.

Annabeth lay still in the bed. Her face was pale and clammy. He approached her slowly. She opened her eyes and then rolled them. "What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?"

"I thought you might want this back." He handed her the knife.

"Thank you, but that could have waited." She looked at him with knowing eyes.

Percy shrugged. "I just had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." She tried to sound unhurt. "So I wasn't supposed to be doing anything extreme, but I wasn't about to watch you die."

Percy felt his heart clench. "You should not put yourself in danger for me."

"We've had this conversation before."

"You're right. I'm sorry. You just really scared me."

"I'm sorry I scared you. But to be fair, you scared me too. You look tired. You should get some rest.

"That's what everyone keeps on telling me." Percy smirked.

"And, of course, you won't listen to anyone. I order you as your princess of Athens to go and get some rest."

Percy let out a small chuckle. "As you wish, your highness."

"I mean it. Get out of here, and get some rest."

"You too, Wise Girl." Percy held her gaze as he walked towards the door. He check the hallway and then slipped out. King Poseidon had left the bunk that he had been assigned, but Percy wasn't interested in laying down, at least not there. He wandered the palace grounds and found himself back at Blackjack side. It was so quiet and peaceful there versus the chaos that still surrounded the palace. He stretched out on the soft hay and drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth may have been confined to her room, but she was not uninformed. Athena had made her room into her own little personal base. Which is how Annabeth found out that Percy was missing. It was also how Annabeth found out that Athena was setting up future dates for her and the newly revealed Prince of Olympus, Jason.

Percy may have been one of the main gossip topics in Olympus, but Jason was the other. Evidently there had been an attempt on his life when he was very young. Zeus and Hera decided to allow people to think that he had indeed been killed in the attempt, when actually they had him whisked away to Atlantis were he had been training ever since. Zeus thought that the war on Orthrys was the perfect time to reveal his son to the world and for him to take over command of the armies of Olympus, thus establishing his role as Prince of Olympus. The campaign on Orthrys had been a huge success, even if it did end in the discovery that Kronos had made a fool of them. The end result being, Zeus felt like Percy stole Jason's thunder by keeping Olympus safe from Kronos with such a small army. Zeus had hoped that by sending Jason to Athens, it would get him more acknowledgement. she was disturbed to find out that Athens had been under siege the whole time. Malcolm had done a brilliant job of keeping the enemy from breaching the walls. Nevertheless, the city had taken quite the beating.

Percy's defense of Olympus had confirmed, in many people's minds, that he was the legend. The fact that he was able to defend Olympus with a significantly smaller army than Kronus' extremely large army with minimal loss even had the Olympians looking at Percy with some wariness.

Nevertheless, Zeus had decided to hold a ceremony to honor the war heroes, including Percy Jackson, much to his distaste. Everyone was invited, even the commoners. It was to be a huge event, the likes Olympus hadn't seen. The main concern now was finding Percy Jackson.

Annabeth, of course, was confined to her room, so she couldn't help look for him. That didn't stop her from worrying incessantly. It wasn't until Clarisse came by to visit, that she was able to put her worries to rest.

"How are you holding up?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm held up, all right." Annabeth complained. "I can't believe Percy is missing. He wouldn't leave, would he?"

"Prissy? Nah, he's too tired to go anywhere."

"I know he was tired, but that was yesterday."

"Yeah, he crashed pretty hard."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Wait, do you know where he is?"

"Maybe."

"You know everyone is looking for him."

"Yeah, I know. I was one of them, until I found him."

"What!"

"Keep your voice down. I kept him hidden. There are some that aren't too happy he's the success he is."

"Where is he?"

"He's with that black stallion of his, of course. There he is fast asleep, and the darn thing won't let us close to him. Keeps on trying to bite anyone who aproaches. We've been keeping it under wraps, for another reason."

"What's that?"

"The black stallion has taken a fancy to the high king's personal stable."

"Oh, no. Surely Percy noticed."

"You do realize, we're talking about Prissy."

Annabeth put a hand over her eyes, sighing in frustration.

"Don't worry. Seems the stable boy is a fan. He's agreed to keep the whole thing quiet."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. I figured you wouldn't get any sleep until you knew where he was." Clarisse smirked.

Annabeth blushed. "I was sleeping fine."

"Of course you were." Clarisse stood up. "I had better get back. We're trying to figure out a way to wake him up before his party starts without him."

"He's still asleep?"

"Like I said, he's too tired to go anywhere."

Clarisse's visit was most informative. It also relieved a lot of stress from Annabeth's mind. The heroes ceremony was coming up quickly. Annabeth didn't think that Athena would let her go, but an hour beforehand Athena was in her room with her servants behind her, ready to get Annabeth done up properly for the event. Athena had them go all out. Even her sling that held her wounded arm was fussed about to look just right. She no doubt wanted Annabeth to impress the new Prince of Olympus, Jason. She had always known she was one of her mother's pawns, but now she was only disgusted by it. She received a small reprieve, and was able to escape on to the balcony. Some ingenious engineers from Hephaestus' kingdom were able to restore the fountain and stop the floods in the underground. The fountain wasn't quite like what it used to be, but she knew that in time it would return to its former glory. People were collecting water from it as they prepared for the night's events. She lazily watched the people move around the broken courtyard.

Out of nowhere, Percy walked straight for the fountain and splashed water onto his face and the back of his neck. Annabeth watched breathlessly as he took several drinks of water from his hand. She noticed several of the commoners slowing down to watch the young hero. Then a certain redhead appeared. Percy and Rachel talked for a little bit smiling and laughing. Annabeth new the look on Rachel's face well. It was the same look she got whenever she was close to Percy, flushed with excitement. Annabeth unconsciously balled her hand into a fist. She couldn't help but think about Thalia and her warning. Was it her fate as well to love someone she can never have? Tears pricked her eyes as she turned away from the scene and returned to her room.

"It's almost time." Athena announced as she looked over Annabeth one more time. It wasn't long before she entered the Great Council Hall with her mother by her side.

The hall was already filled with people standing wall to wall. Athena guided Annabeth to her seat on the Olympian council. Annabeth sat next to her. She noted that Percy stood like a soldier in front of his men. She forced herself to look away. Her eyes landed on Poseidon, who looked decidedly distracted.

"Welcome." Zeus shouted over the din. The room quieted down. "We are gathered together to honor those that have risen above all expectation in this war against Kronos. In the battle against Orthrys, we recognize Prince Jason, son of Zeus, for his brilliant leadership and taking down the fortress. We also recognize General Reyna for her leadership. Come forward."

A blond young man, dressed in an Olympian uniform, stepped forward. A young woman with dark hair braided across her shoulder, dressed in an Atlantean uniform stepped forward. This surprised Annabeth. She thought the only women who were leaders were among Artemis' hunters, or in Sparta.

Zeus placed a medallion on each of their necks. They both saluted smartly to Zeus. Reyna returned to her post at the head of the Atlantean army, Jason sat with his father.

"For the Battle of Olympus we would like to recognize Nico, Prince of Ephyra, for keeping the enemy at bay from Olympus' eastern gate and leading his army to vanquish the last of Kronos' army."

Nico step forward and received his medallion, and then returned to his seat next to his father, Hades.

"We recognize Clarisse, princess of Sparta, daughter of Ares, for keeping the enemy at bay from Olympus' west gate."

Clarisse stepped forward and received her medallion from Zeus, and then returned to her father's side.

"We would like to recognize Teebs, Connor, and Travis for their use of explosives and traps during the Battle of Olympus."

Teebs looked uncomfortable as he stepped forward towards Zeus. Connor supported Travis as they approached. No sooner had Zeus place the medallions over their heads then Hermes stood.

Zeus looked at Hermes with surprise. "The council acknowledges Hermes." Zeus said irritably. Annabeth guessed that he didn't like being interrupted.

"In light of recent events, I would like to somehow atone for my sins by doing this. I, Hermes, King of Thebes, claim Connor and Travis as my heirs. They are my sons, and thus princes of Thebes."

The room exploded into gasps and whispers. No one seemed more surprised by this announcement than Connor and Travis. Travis had looked weak before, but now he looked positively faint.

Zeus motioned for the room to quiet, which it did with some reluctance. "The council acknowledges Connor and Travis as Princes of Thebes, and therefore, heirs. Take your places beside your father." Zeus commanded.

They approached Hermes warily as Teebs made his way to the back of the room. The room was filled with whispers at this revelation.

Zeus cleared his throat and continued. "For their incredible skill in archery and devotion to protecting Olympus, I call forth Artemis and her hunters."

Artemis, Thalia, and the rest of the hunters presented themselves before Zeus. It was not lost on Annabeth that this was the first time Zeus had actually recognized Artemis and her hunters as more than just a silly group of girls. All of the archers received medallions. Annabeth thought it was well deserved.

Once they had returned to their place in the council room, Zeus called out, "The council would like to recognize princess Annabeth of Athens, daughter of Athena."

Annabeth stood from her seat beside her mother and walked to the center of the room in front of Zeus. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and she forced herself stand up straighter, showing no weakness.

"For your well laid-out plans in the defense of Olympus." Zeus placed the medallion over her head.

"Thank you." Annabeth breathed as she accepted the medallion. She returned to her seat gratefully. So that's why Athena allowed her to come. She knew she was receiving a reward, and was going to being presented in front of all of Olympus.

"And last, but not least, the council would like to recognize Lieutenant Percy Jackson."

Percy stepped forward and presented himself to Zeus. "For your incredible leadership in the defense of Olympus. We all owe you a debt. Therefore it is decided this council will acknowledge Lieutenant Percy Jackson as 'Savior of Olympus.'"

"I think you had better learn more about who you're giving that title to." A disgruntled voice spat.

"Who said that?" Zeus demanded.

"I did." He plump bald man, who looked like he had been roughed up a bit, stepped forward. His clothes were filthy, and what little hair he had looked greasy. Percy's face immediately turned into a scowl at the sight of him. His hand gripped his sword threateningly.

"And who are you?" Zeus demanded.

"My name is Gabe Ugliano, your majesty. I am Perseus' father."

"You never acted like one." Percy spat.

"Why do you come here, throwing accusations?" Zeus looked less than pleased.

"Perseus doesn't deserve the honor of this council. I've come to stop you from honoring a murderer." Gabe sneered.

"Lies." Percy growled.

"There is a warrant for his arrest in Thebes."

"Thebes is destroyed. It's people are here. At least those that are loyal to Olympus. What further proof can you offer?" Zeus had taken to his role as judge.

"There were witnesses, your majesty. But they were killed by Kronos."

"That's interesting, since we know that only those that were not loyal to Kronos left Thebes. If these witnesses of yours are loyal to Kronos then their witness holds no value in this council." Zeus snapped.

"He murdered his own mother." Gabe accused.

"So you say." Percy growled.

"Do you have any proof otherwise, Lieutenant Jackson?" Zeus asked.

Percy turned his attention to Zeus. "I watched him murder my mother with my own eyes, your majesty. But it was late at night, there were no witnesses around."

"I saw the murder." A familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Tyson step forward.

"No, you didn't." Percy turned to Tyson, and looked at him pleadingly.

"Sally gave sweets to the poor in the alleyways. Her and Percy were the only ones who were nice to me, so I followed them wherever they went. I was in the alley close to their home when I heard the screams. Smelly Gabe had a long knife in her stomach. He was covered in her blood. Sally told Percy to go, to run. But he didn't. He just kept on screaming, 'No.' Smelly Gabe turned his knife to Percy. He was going to kill him. If I hadn't called out to Percy to run, he would have. Percy was really upset about it. He cried for days."

"A cyclops? You're going to take the word of a cyclops?" Gabe scoffed.

"He's a better human being than you'll ever be." Percy snapped.

Zeus however looked unconvinced. "Do you have anything else in your defense?"

"I saw the murder." Annabeth watched as Teebs stepped forward. Percy looked at him warily. "I thought I knew you." He waggle a finger at Percy. "I remember that night. Sally was the only good thing in Thebes. Her sweets werea little piece of heaven in a city full of pain. She was honest and non-judgmental. Her sweets that she wasn't able to sell in a timely manner, she would give to the poor before they would go bad."

"I knew she was holding out on me." Gabe grumbled.

Teebs continued, "Her and her young son, Perseus, walked the alleyways, handing out sweets. She became known as an angel, and anyone that would even think of robbing her would be quickly put down. I was out late on business that night. I saw young Perseus being thrown out of his house by his own mother as she strived to protect him. I watched Gabe Ugliano stab her several times. Perseus could have never have raised a weapon against his mother. He worshipped her. Once her life was gone, Gabe then turned his blade towards young Perseus. However, the young boy was in shock. I could see him staring at his lifeless mother in horror. Something snapped him out of his grief, and he ran just before Gabe could take his life. The next morning the death of Sally was mourned by all. But no one believed the accounts that it was her own son that turned the blade against her."

"Why did you not come forward then?" Zeus asked.

"You do not understand the politics of Thebes. If false witnesses are raised, anyone who go against their account would be killed before they could come forward."

"Well, it looks like Lieutenant Jackson has has two more witnesses than you do, Mr. Ugliano." Zeus glared at Gabe.

"Wait, you don't understand." Gabe looked like he was panicking. He kept on looking into the council. "Perseus is a bastard." He blurted.

Everyone looked around uncomfortably. "Now you're spouting more lies?" Percy looked at him with disgust.

"I speak the truth, your majesty. You don't want to honor a bastard, do you?"

"You're lying." Percy looked at him strangely.

"Your mother was a whore. She was already with child when she came to me. She begged me to claim you as my son."

Percy physically paled. "The deal. The deal was to protect me?" Percy look like he was putting together pieces of a puzzle.

Gabe looked like he was enjoying this. "That's right. I claim her as my wife and you as my son, and I get all the profits from the Sweet Shop." Annabeth watched helplessly as Percy wrestled with several emotions running across his face.

"You were never married. I was never your son." Percy said in shock. "But you . . ." Percy hesitated, as though he were too afraid to say what he was thinking.

"That was a little icing on the cake. I found that whenever I threatened you, she would do whatever she could to prevent it."

"You raped her!" Annabeth had never seen such pure hatred in Percy's eyes.

"Like I said, she was a wh. . . ."

"Enough!" Percy roared. But someone else had roared the same word at the same time. All the attention suddenly turned to Poseidon.

"Is there something you would like to add?" Zeus asked Poseidon.

Poseidon looked uncomfortable for a moment looked at his wife, Amphrite, and said, "Yes, I do."

The room broke out into whispers. Athena herself looked on with shock written across her face. "No, it can't be!" She whispered under her breath.

Poseidon walked into the center of the room but he did not face the council nor Zeus. Instead, he addressed Percy directly. "I knew Sally Jackson." Percyshook his head disbelievingly. "It was only one night."

"No." Percy looked at Poseidon with horror. Annabeth couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. Percy was the spitting image of Poseidon.

"She disappeared after that, I didn't think, I didn't realize . . ."

"You see, a whore." Gabe smirked.

Percy had evidently reached the end of his restraint, and started to pull out his sword. Poseidon quickly grabbed his arm and shoved the sword back in his sheath. "Not here, son."

Percy shrugged Poseidon off and backed away. "Don't call me that! I don't know you! You're just like the rest of them! You use whoever you want and leave them to suffer for your transgression! You are just as guilty as he is." He pointed at Gabe. "Her blood is on your hands, too." With that Percy stormed out of the council room.

Poseidon watched him leave with heartbroken look on his face. He then turned his attention back toward the council. "I hereby claim Perseus Jackson as my son and heir of Atlantis."

The room erupted into several broken conversations. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Gabe except for Zeus. "Very well, the council recognizes Perseus Jackson as Prince of Atlantis. And with that revelation, Gabe Ugliano, for attempting to kill and defame a prince of Atlantis and thus a prince of Olympus, I hereby sentence you to the pit."

"What?!" Gabe's face turned into one of pure panic. "But he's a bastard. I told you he's a bastard. You can't have a bastard prince."

"Take him away." Zeus said as though he ordered a piece of trash to be taken out.

Annabeth felt her heart hammering in her chest, as she ran out of the Council Hall. She had no interest in staying to see what happened next. She had to see Percy, and she had a good idea where he was.


	22. Chapter 22

Percy had so many emotions running through him that he thought he was going to explode. He was angry at Gabe and at his mother. Then he felt guilty for being angry at his mother. She had suffered immensely to protect him. It was this fact alone that tortured him. All he ever wanted to do was protect her, and this whole time she had been striving to protect him. It was like he had lost his mother all over again. He reached the stables before he realized it. There stood Blackjack casually eating.

"We're getting out of here." Percy grabbed his saddle blanket and draped it over Blackjack's back. He turned to grab the saddle, but when he turned around the blanket was off. He put the saddle back, and found the blanket on the floor on the other side of Blackjack. He grabbed the blanket and put it back on Blackjack. No sooner had he put the blanket on then Blackjack reached back, grabbed the blanket with his teeth, and pulled it off. He was in no mood for games. He grabbed the blanket off the floor and saw Blackjack looking at him.

"Did you know?! This whole time?! Did you know?!" He accused the stallion. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them off.

"Percy." he turned to see Annabeth at the stable door.

"Annabeth, now really is not a good . . ." he didn't even get to finish this sentence before she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

In an instant all his feelings of anger, mourning, and guilt were overcome by the overwhelming sensation of her soft lips against his. Her lemony scent filled his senses. Almost involuntarily, he returned the kiss, his mouth moving against hers. For just a moment, it was just them. Nothing else mattered. All too soon the kiss ended, and reality set back in.

Wentz Percy regained his senses he managed to get out, "I thought we were in agreeance." He mumbled. "You're a princess and I'm a . . . ."

"Prince." Annabeth finished for him.

"What?" Perseus thought he misheard her.

"Poseidon just claimed you as his son and heir of Atlantis. You are a prince."

Percy shook his head disbelievingly. "No, I'm a bastard." He said as he turned away from her filled with shame.

Not ready to give up, she walked around him, so he couldn't avoid her. "I have courted almost every prince in Olympus, and not one could live up to the standards I had, the standards you set. You are more of a prince than any of them. You're strong, yet gentle. Feirce, yet compassionate. Brave, yet vunerable. Smart, and such a Seaweed Brain." She said with exasperation in her voice. "You are the only one who I can be myself around. You treat me like an equal, even when my station is, was above you. You're my best friend, and I'm in love with you. You are all I want. Look at me and tell me that you feel different."

Percy did look at her, and for the first time, saw the possibilities. He was a prince. He could have a life with her. There was nothing keeping them apart anymore, no station, no rank. Her grey eyes bored into his. He knew without a doubt that he loved her back. His lips crashed against hers. He pulled her close to him. Her uninjured arm wrapped around him. He fingers pulled at the hairs on the nape of his neck as she deepened the kiss. He felt as if they were melting into each other.

The sound of someone distinctly clearing their throat snapped him back to reality. The kiss ended and Percy's arms flew off of Annabeth. Fear flooded him. He had just been caught kissing the princess of Athens. He didn't know who it was, but he was certain that he was in trouble. Annabeth seemed less concerned as she looked over Percy shoulder to see who it was. She smirked, gave him a peck on the lips, and said, "Think about it."

She walked past him. He turned his head to watch her leave, and saw her walk past Poseidon saying, "King Poseidon."

"Princess Annabeth." He politely replied as he gave Percy a knowing look. Percy's hands balled into fists. Annabeth smirked back at Percy as she disappeared around the corner. "Sorry for the interruption. We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." Percy said angrily. Blackjack begin nudging him towards Poseidon. "And you're no help." He snapped at the stallion.

"Then just listen." Poseidon sat on a barrel and motioned towards the other one for Percy to sit. "I loved your mother. Amphrite and I are a political marriage, to keep the peace with Oceanus. She is a good queen, and we work well together. But it was your mother I fell in love with. Sally worked in the kitchens in Atlantis. I first met her when she had been arrested, because she was giving food to the townspeople. They were leftovers from feasts at the palace. She was giving it to the widows, the orphaned, the lame, the sick, and the poor. I could not fault her. After that, I snuck out of the palace to help her deliver the food. She was every inch a queen, and she taught me everything I know about being a good king. We got closer as the months passed, and I found her occupying my thoughts more and more. Onenight, after we did the rounds, I couldn't bear to leave her. One thing led to another and. . . ."

"You can stop there." Percy felt nauseous.

"It was consensual." Poseidon looked at Percy in earnest. "a few weeks later Amphrite found out she was pregnant. After that Sally disappeared. I thought she was trying to help me focus in on my duties, being a good father to Triton. If I had known she was with child, bearing my son, I would have. Done everything I could to find her, to find you."

"But you didn't, and she spent her life in pure hell, protecting me." Percy's voice cracked as he tried to force the emotions that were ready to spill back down. "And now she's dead, and it's my fault."

"None of this, in any way, is your fault. Gabe has been sent to the pit for his crimes. I would have killed him myself for his crimes against Sally, if we hadn't been in the Council room. I know you are angry with me. I hate myself after knowing what happened to her. But now that I know, please, let me bring you to Atlantis. Let me give you the life you were meant to have."

Percy scoffed at the idea. "What about Triton? How does he feel about all this?"

Poseidon looked down sadly. "Triton has been missing for almost six months. He went to investigate some trouble up north. He and his men have not returned. I fear he may be lost to us. We haven't told anyone, because it would make us look weak. A kingdom without an heir is ripe for a takeover."

"And now you have proclaimed me as your heir. Convenient."

"This isn't about that. This is about me giving you what is rightfully yours. And I can petition Athena for courtship with Princess Annabeth."

Percy knew Poseidon was doing everything he could to petition Percy to come to Atlantis, and truth be told he was sorely tempted. Thought of being able to court Annabeth, and not see another man courting her was more than enough reason to take Poseidon up on his offer. But he still had his doubts. "I don't know the first thing about being a prince."

"You know more than you realize." Poseidon smirked at him. "You are obviously a leader of men. The niceties can be learned, but you already have the leadership qualities to be a prince."

"And your wife, Amphrite? How does she feel about your bastard son entering her home, taking away what was her son's."

Poseidon looked surprised, thoughtful, maybe even ashamed. "I'm sure she'll come around."

Percy shook his head. "I won't live in a home I'm not wanted in. I did that once, never again." He glanced up at Poseidon, who had a pained look on his face. "Looks like we both have a lot to think about." Percy stood up and walked back into the stable with Blackjack, who he was still mad at.

"Everyone will expect you to ride back with us to Atlantis."

"I'm a soldier of Athens. I will be escorting Queen Athena and Princess Annabeth back to Athens. Once I have fulfilled my duties, we can talk."

"Then we will join you in your escort back to Athens. I'm sure Athena won't mind putting us up for a night."

"Then we will talk in Athens." Percy was exhausted. He was emotionally drained, and just wanted to hide from the world.

"Good night then, son."

Percy didn't reply, he didn't know how to. He grabbed the blanket that Blackjack refused to leave on his back and threw it on a nice pile of hay that he had previously slept on, and lay on it. He braced himself for a sleepless night.


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth felt practically giddy as she walked back to her room. Her cheeks felt hot as she thought about Percy's lips on hers, the way he firmly but gently held her in his arms. She couldn't stop the smile that had forced itself on her face. When she reached her room, a much different atmosphere greeted her.

". . . has been trying to get his hands on Athens for years. Where have you been?" Athena demanded when she saw Annabeth.

"Out." Annabeth shrugged as she tried to tone down the smile on her face.

"This news is upsetting for everyone." Athena consoled. "A son of Poseidon in my own kingdom, my own army. That sneaky, conniving, little thief."

Annabeth had never seen her mother like this. "I don't think he planned it." Annabeth argued. "They both looked very surprised and upset."

"A formidable performance, I'll admit, but I won't be fooled into thinking that Poseidon didn't know. And to think, I had him as your escort. He must have wanted him to come to Athens to get his claws in you."

"Mother!" Annabeth said disbelievingly.

"I know. Good thing it didn't work."

"I can't believe that you, who was Percy's biggest supporter, have turned on him so quickly. He stopped Zeus from tearing Athens apart and clearing your name in the process. He stopped Olympus from going to war with itself. He . . . he saved me. He saved Athens and now Olympus. And suddenly, now that he is the son of Posiedon, he is your enemy? He has only served you and brought you glory, brought Athens glory. What is so wrong with him being a son of Poseidon?"

"Don't you understand? Poseidon has been trying to get Athens for himself for years. He sent Percy to Athens to spy on us. And to probably woe you. An alliance of you two would . . ."

"End the rivalry between our kingdoms. There would be peace."

"He would have direct access to Athens."

"I can't believe he would do that."

"Unfortunately, this is the world we live in." Athena cradled her daughters face. "I'm just glad he didn't get you, and I won't let that happen." She smiled and then turned to begin pacing the room.

Annabeth felt her heart break into a million pieces. So this was it? She finds out that she can be with the boy she has been in love with for years, only to be blocked by her mother, because he's the son of the wrong king? How could she come so close, only to be denied by, who, her mother? Annabeth couldn't accept that.

"You're wrong, mother." Annabeth straightened herself.

"What?" Athena stopped her pacing.

"You're wrong about, Percy."

"Perseus." Athena corrected.

"He will always be Percy to me." Annabeth forged ahead. "Whoever Percy's parentage is, does not change the fact that he is a good, kind person, who has brought honor to not only Athens, but all of Olympus. He is a better human being than all the Olympians, and tonight's events proves it. He is the legend." Athena scoffed. "I don't know why you hate Poseidon so much, but Percy has had nothing to do with him."

"Annabeth you must see reason."

"And I'm in love with him." Annabeth blurted it out.

"What?" Athena gave her a stunned look.

"He has a piece of me. My heart."

"That manipulative little . . . " Athena started ranting.

"And I want to pursue courtship with him immediately." Annabeth interuppted.

"Absolutely not!" Athena said in outrage.

"Poseidon saw us kissing."

"What? When?"

"Just now."

"You were with him?"

Annabeth couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face. "Poseidon will do anything to get in good favor with his son. He will ask."

Athena drew herself up. "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you will never see that boy again. Poseidon will not get any sort of foothold in Athens."

"But. . . ."

"That's enough. This discussion is over." Athena turned to leave.

"I've always been this way." Annabeth said to her mother's back. "I helped Percy recover the lightning rod and Hades' crown. I fought by his side in the underground, and here, in Olympus. I've been training with him every night since he arrived in Athens. He knows me better than anyone, even my own mother."

Athena didn't respond. She simply walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Annabeth sighed in disappointment. She walked to her window and looked out into the night. She could already feel her body craving Percy's touch again. Some movement caught her eye and she saw Poseidon leaving the stables. There was no sign of Percy, which meant that he was still in the stall. She wanted nothing more than to go back to him. So much had changed in just a few hours. She wondered what the dawn would bring. She changed and climbed into bed. Her mind ran through everything that had happened. She needed a plan.


	24. Chapter 24

Percy had a restless night. So much had happened that he was just trying to process it all. His lips still tingled from Annabeth's kiss. His heart still ached at the thought of his mother and everything she had gone through for him. Then there was the discovery of his father, who happened to be a king, making him a bastard prince. This was probably the hardest thing for him to come to grips with. Things had been so certain, and now everything had changed in a matter of minutes, leaving him completely confused.

Percy got up like he did every morning and dressed in his Athen's uniform. He got his men packed up and ready for the march back to Athens. He tried to not let it bother him that everywhere he went, conversations died down, but in truth, he wanted to crawl under a rock to get away from all the speculation. The wounded had been placed in the wagons. Tyson kept peeking over at Percy, but he never left his place. Percy would have to talk to him as soon as he could. Blackjack shifted restlessly beside him, anxious for the march.

When Athena finally came out with Annabeth behind her, she gave Percy a disgruntled look, which surprised him. "What are you doing here?" she questioned.

Percy gave her a confused look. "We're ready to escort you back, your majesty," Percy stated.

Athena looked around at the soldiers and commoners who had gathered together to see them leave. "Very well." She said hastily as she climbed into the carriage.

Annabeth gave him a small smile., which Percy couldn't help but return. Athena saw them looking at each other and promptly closed the curtains, blocking his view of Annabeth. Percy climbed up on Blackjack just as King Poseidon and Queen Amphryte came out. Percy and Poseidon exchanged looks, before Percy yelled, "Forward march."

Blackjack lurched forward, the carriage followed suite and then the men. Once they were past the palace gates, there was a somber mood in the street. Some women threw flower petals in front of Blackjack, men took off their hats as he passed, children waved at him enthusiastically. Percy was startled when a group of women knelt to the ground and kissed his shadow as they passed. Everything felt so strange to him. When he turned to check on his men, he saw Annabeth peaking out of the curtain. She smiled when he saw her, and he gave her a half-smile in return. Everything was definitely different.

He was relieved when they passed through the city gates. Blackjack picked up the pace, and so did the rest of the army. The rest of the trip back to Athens was quiet. Even when they broke for camp for the night, everything was quiet. Everywhere Percy went, conversations quieted. Even Otic, Layland and the rest of his first troop were quiet around him. He found Tyson sitting in front of a fire, stoking it.

"Percy!" Tyson said with enthusiasm.

"Hey, Tyson," Percy said as he hugged him.

"Why are you sad?" Tyson cut to the chase. "Are you sad because you have to leave Princess Annabeth?"

Percy blushed at the forward nests of his statement. "What makes you think that?"

"You like each other." He stated plainly.

Percy sighed, "Tyson, I haven't decided whether I'll go or not."

"Why not? Poseidon wants you."

"Amphryte doesn't." Percy pointed out.

"I think we should go." Tyson made it sound so simple.

"We?" Percy questioned. "I thought you would stay in Athens."

"Where you go, I go. We're brothers, right?"

"If I go." Percy corrected.

"Sir?" A young soldier came up and saluted him.

Percy saluted him back.

"Sir?" He said again. He was obviously nervous, so Percy waited patiently. "Um, Queen Athena requests your presence."

"Thank you," Percy replied. "I'll see you in Athens," Percy said to Tyson as he left his campfire. He made his way to the command tent. The guards opened the flaps for him, indicating that she was expecting him. He walked in to see Queen Athena sitting in a chair. "Your majesty." Percy greeted her.

Athena had a displeased look on her face, making Percy think that he had done something wrong. "I am trying to understand why you are here? Did Poseidon put you up to this?"

"Your majesty, I realize that with last nights events, this looks a little odd, but I needed time to think."

"To think or to spend more time wooing my daughter?"

"I have always respected your daughter," Percy said defensively.

Athena leaned forward in her chair and said with a sneer, "You tell Poseidon that he can't have Athens, no matter how he schemes."

"Your majesty?" Percy felt like he had just been forced in the middle of a feud he knew nothing about.

"As soon as we get to Athens, you have twenty-four hours to hand in your uniform and to get out of Athens."

"But I haven't decided," Percy said with alarm.

"No son of Poseidon is welcome in Athens. You're dismissed." Athena stood and turned her back to him, making it clear that she was done talking to him.

Crushed, he left the tent and went to his. After another uneasy night, he resumed his post and continued on the trek to Athens. It was a long day, one that was filled with dread for him once he reached his destination. When Athens finally came into view, it was a disheartening sight. The once golden city, looked like it had endured a terrible storm that left its buildings crumbling, walls pitted, and the once clean streets a mess. The people that were on the street cleaning up looked at the returning army with a look of hardship. When they reached the palace, Malcolm stood on the steps with an arm in a sling.

"Malcolm!" Athena rushed to him.

"I'm fine mother. It's just a scratch, really."

"What happened?" Annabeth inquired.

"A few days after you left, they just showed up. Luckily, we were already on alert. There were some close calls, and I wasn't sure how much longer we would last when they just suddenly up and left. Like they were scared of us."

"When did they leave?" Annabeth questioned.

"The evening of the eighteenth."

"The day we defeated Kronos," Annabeth said it while looking at Percy. He could feel his heart beat faster.

Athena forcibly cleared her throat. "Yes, well, you should be resting. You both should be." Athena stood between Annabeth and Percy and guided her up the rest of the stairs. "Unfortunately, we have company coming, even though we are woefully unprepared for it, but at least they will take the trash out." Percy felt the sting of her remark.

"Mother!" Annabeth said in outrage.

"Come along, it's been a long journey and you need your rest." Athena grabbed Annabeth by the arm and led her the rest of the way up.

Percy turned to his command. "Dismissed." He said with less than enthusiasm. He himself immediately went to his old bunk and looked around. Everything belonged to Athens. The furniture, the clothing. The only thing he could call his own was his sword and mother's recipe box he had come across in Thebes. He opened it up and looked through each item. The smell took him back to the sweet shop. He could feel the tears pricking his eyes as he began grieving for his mother again. There were a few necklaces and rings thrown in. This was the sum of her worldly possessions: her favorite recipes and some worthless jewelry that she didn't want Gabe to get his hands on. Percy pulled out a plain necklace with a seashell attached to it. The seashell looked delicate and fragile, yet it had survived so much.

"Your highness." A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He focused in on a young soldier who looked kind of pudgy and had a round face that almost looked like a baby. He was dressed in an Atlantian uniform.

"What?" Percy felt weird being addressed like royalty.

"Queen Amphryte requests your presence."

Percy suddenly felt nervous. He put everything back into the box, straightened his uniform and followed the Atlantian soldier. He led him through the main doors of the palace, which Percy had only done on one other occasion when he had returned with Zeus' lightning rod. He led him into a large room where several tapestries lined the walls. Queen Amphryte sat on a long cushioned chair behind a table with some grapes and other treats. She took a drink from the goblet she was holding. "Sit." She ordered.

Percy didn't feel like doing anything of the sort.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but this talk, I am afraid, is unavoidable."

Percy carefully sat down.

She eyed him for a minute before she finally spoke. "So my husband says you won't come to Atlantis without my express permission. Is that right?"

"It's your home too. You have a right to decide if someone like me comes in."

She chuckled at that. "Oh, I've been forced to endure several unsavory characters entering my home without my approval, but that is neither here nor there. Rumor has it that Athena has kicked you out of Athens."

Percy couldn't look her in the eye. "Rumors fly fast around here," Percy observed.

"Only regarding things of interest, and right now, you are of great interest. Well?" She said impatiently.

"I have twenty-four hours to hand in my uniform and leave Athens. Evidently, she doesn't want a son of Poseidon in her city." Percy said all this while looking at the ground. He couldn't bear to look at her.

"That stupid feud. So, you are now forced to come to Atlantis."

Percy looked up at her. She had an unreadable look. "Not necessarily. I could try enlisting elsewhere."

"Why do you care about my opinion on this matter? You're risking a lot by putting this decision into my hands." Amphryte challenged.

Percy shrugged. "Not really. I didn't have anything before, so I really don't have much to lose."

"Humph." Athena sat back in her chair. She studied him some more. "Triton is missing, so another heir is important to the kingdom. But just because he may be missing, doesn't mean he couldn't come back."

"If you're worried if I would challenge him, I wouldn't. I'm not interested in power."

"What are you interested in? A certain princess?" Percy blushed furiously as he looked at her with surprise. "Poseidon told me about what he walked into."

Percy suddenly felt defensive. "Queen Amphryte, with all due respect, a lot of things happened that night, that I am still trying to wrap my head around. As for Annabeth, we have kept our feelings for each other in check for some time now. But make no mistake, I would never take advantage of her, just because I suddenly have a title. You have your reservations about me, a bastard son of your husband. I understand. You're probably furious at Poseidon and at me for existing. I don't blame you; I'm angry at him. But you're right. Right now, the only real advantage of me accepting the title 'Prince of Atlantis' is Annabeth. But even that is looking slim."

Amphryte was quiet for a moment when she said, "You are surprisingly more forthcoming than I thought you would be," Amphryte admitted. "Athena can be a bit stubborn, but she likes me, even if she doesn't like my husband. Perhaps I could sway her."

Percy studied her. "Are you saying you want me in Atlantis?"

"I'm saying that having you in Atlantis serves all parties. A union between you and a daughter of Athens could end the feud. Atlantis would have an heir. And I think we could tolerate each other if we continue to respect each other's positions in this awkward arraignment."

Percy let that sink in. "So, I'm really a prince?" Percy ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Looks like." She went to take a drink, then stopped suddenly. "Please tell me you have a decent pair of clothing once you turn in your uniform."

"Uh . . ."

Amphryte put her cup down and gave him an exasperated look. "We have no time to waste. The market closes soon. I'll have you go with my maidservant. We only need one outfit for the trip tomorrow. I'll get you better clothing once we are in Atlantis. So much to plan. Daphne!" She called out.

A woman came in and curtsied respectfully. "You called, your majesty."

"I need you to take the new prince to market and find him something decent to wear for the trip."

"Yes, your majesty. If you'll follow me." The girl motioned for him to follow.

Percy stood up and followed her. As he did, Amphryte began making a list. "We'll have to have lessons on ediquite, social courtesies, . . . ."

Percy felt like someone had just ceased control of his life. Daphne had obviously navigated the market before. She took him past all the other shopsand only stopped when they reached a more classier shop. She chose a few outfits and made him put them on. He showed her each one until she picked the one she like over the rest. She paid for them and then they went to look for shoes. Once Daphne was done with him, it was approaching evening. He put his things in his bunk. Dinner had been brought to his quarters, which he hungrily ate. He pulled out his mother's box and pulled out the necklace with the seashell on it and pocketed it. He wandered over to Tyson's bunk and told him the news. Tyson, however, had already packed. He was very excited about the trip. At least one of them was. Percy then wandered around the camp thinking about how this had become his home and now he was leaving it. Before he knew it he had wandered into the training arena. The place brought so many memories.

He was just staring at a practice dummy when a familiar voice snarked, "Are you saying goodbye to it or are you going to kill it?"

Percy smiled as he turned around to see Annabeth. "I thought your mother had locked you away to protect you from the bad son of Poseidon."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Since when can I not get away from my mother's guards? It's sad, really."

"I never had such problems," Percy noted.

"True, but did I want to get away from you," Annabeth said as she approached him.

Percy felt flush at that. "You can't sneak to Atlantis." Percy noted.

"So you're going." Annabeth affirmed.

"Not that I think it'll do any good."

"What do you mean? You'll make a great prince."

"I meant your mother. She is never going to let us be together."

"She is being rather unreasonable." Annabeth frowned. "She thinks that Poseidon wants Athens for himself. We just need to figure out how this rivalry started."

"How are we going to do that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sidled closer to Percy. "Well as a son of Poseidon, I'm sure you can find out what your father knows."

"And let me guess, Athena is going to tell you everything?"

"That may be more difficult than we think. I'll have to think about it. But finding out what started it, will help us figure out how to stop it."

"Do you think that will work?" Percy said doubtfully.

"It will. It has to." Annabeth looked down at her hand doubtfully.

Percy grabbed her hand. "If anyone can figure it out, it's my Wise Girl." Percy smiled. Annabeth looked up at him and smiled back with a faint blush. "I, um, hoped I'd see you tonight."

"Oh? If you're looking for a spar, I'm afraid I am unable to." She looked at her arm still in a sling.

Percy shook his head. "No, no. I wanted to give you something," he stuttered as he pulled out the necklace, "to remember me by when your mom is pushing princes at you."

Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand. "It's beautiful."

"Do you like it? It belonged to my mother."

She placed a hand gently over his. "I don't know what to say. I'm deeply honored. I know how much this means to you."

Percy fiddled with the clasp. "She would have loved you."

"I would have loved her too. She raised an amazing son." She said as she allowed Percy to put the necklace around her neck. Once it was on, Annabeth looked at him softly. He'd seen the look before, and it made his heart race and his chest warm. But this was the first time he allowed himself to take action. He leaned down and their lips met. He fell into their kiss, letting the rest of the world dissapear. There was nothing but her lemony scent, her soft lips moving with his, and her warmth. He wanted her. He wanted to be the only man that was allowed to be with her. He kissed her with all the love he had ever carried for her. When the kiss ended, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I won't fail." Annabeth whispered.

"We won't fail." Percy breathed.

There was a clang, that startled them both, making them jump apart. "I should go." Annabeth said nervously, looking around.

"O-okay." Percy said with some reluctance. Annabeth fled the arena before Percy could say anything else. He looked toward where the sound came from and went to investigate. He found Chiron. "Chiron! What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He smirked.

Percy looked back at where he and Annabeth stood. "That was, I mean, . . ."

"Come to say goodbye to me, eh?" Chiron said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course." Percy instantly agreed.

"It has been my honor to be your teacher. I don't say this lightly when I say, 'You will be missed.'" There was that twinkle again.

"Um, ah, I'll miss you too." Percy stammered as he tried to not look so guilty. "Well, I should probably go to bed. I have a long trip tomorrow."

"Of course." Chiron smiled a little sadder this time. "I wish you well on this next journey of your life."

"Thanks. Take care of Athens for me."

"Always. I'll keep an eye on the princess, too."

Percy nearly choked. "Good night."

"Good night, legend."

Percy had a hard time sleeping. He kept on thinking of things that the soldiers would need to do, but wasn't his responsibility anymore. Then he'd worry about Annabeth and how he could possibly win Athena over. It felt as though Percy had just fallen asleep, when dawn arrived to wake him. He dressed in his new clothing, which felt weird to him. He had never worn anything so fine before. He folded up his uniform and left it on the bed. He packed up his mother's recipe box and then looked around the small room that had been his. When he left, he stopped short at the sight before him. Every soldier that had fought by his side in Olympus had lined both sides of the path.

"Ten hut!" Otic cried. "Present arms!" Every soldier drew their sword and raised it in the air, making a tunnel of sorts to walk through.

"What's this?" Percy questioned.

"We would like to honor, the legend, Perseus Jackson, for saving our lives." Otic said proudly.

"There's no need for this." Percy could feel his face heat up from all the attention.

"Humor us, your highness." Otic tried to hide his smirk, but wasn't very successful.

Percy sighed. Guess he wasn't going to be able to sneak out of here. He began walking through the tunnel with the swords glinting overhead. Percy walked quickly, to try and get it over with, but the tunnel led all the way to the courtyard, where he embarrassingly stepped out to see Poseidon, Amphryte, Athena, and Malcolm. Annabeth was no where to be seen. "I'll just get, Blackjack." Percy mumbled.

"Here's BlackJack." Tyson grinned as he walked beside the stallion toward Percy.

"I thought you would be riding with us." Amphryte looked at him determinedly. "We have much to discuss.

"Oh." Percy looked at Blackjack disappointedly.

"Let the boy ride his stallion. After all, it completes the image." Poseidon argued.

"Oh, I suppose so." Amphryte conceded. "But once we are past the gates, you will need to ride next to us. We have so much to go over."

"Yes, your majesty." Percy replied.

"I'm all ready, Percy." Tyson said excitedly.

"What's this?" Amphryte looked at the cyclops with some disgust on her face.

"This is Tyson." Percy realized his error in not bringing him up before. "He saved my life. We've been looking out for each other ever since. He wanted to come with me." He looked at Amphryte pleadingly.

"We're brothers!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Of course, you're welcome." Poseidon grinned. "Well, we had better get out of here, before Athena sets the carriage on fire with her glare."

Percy turned to see Athena glaring at him. He swallows his fear and addressed her, "Thank you, your majesty, for taking me in. I will always be grateful to you."

Athena didn't respond. Instead, she turned on her heel and stormed into her palace. Percy tried not be hurt by the action, but it still stung. He mounted Blackjack. Tyson, climbed on his horse. The carriage lurched forward and Percy followed behind. Percy could see that the streets beyond the palace gates were packed, strange for this time of morning. He couldn't help but look back at the palace one more time. Annabeth stood on a balcony on the second floor. Her golden hair shone in the sunlight. His heart kept in his chest as she raised her hand in farewell. He did the same, hoping he would at least get to see her again.

**The End**

To be continued in **Heirs of Olympus: The Son of Poseidon**


End file.
